My Soul's Shadow Self
by ulyses birdwing
Summary: Sequel to Journey to My Soul's Other Self. Bella and Jasper are about to get married, but it is interrupted by a mystery woman.Find out if Jasper really does have a secret second life, away from Bella. How do they reconcile? All human.
1. Chapter 1

**My Soul's Shadow Half.**

**Chapter One. Past promise, future problems.**

On the morning of my wedding to Jasper, I was alone for the first time in twenty four hours.

Vlad, Steve and Charlotte had finally left me to get themselves dressed. I was expecting them back any time the wedding was due to start in an hour.

A strikingly beautiful woman, who I had never met before knocked at the door of my hotel room.

She was quite adamant about talking to me; even though I was just about to put on my wedding dress and have the finishing touches done to my hair and make-up.

She strode into the room confidently, eyeing me up and down, a sneer on her face.

This woman, so very beautiful and confident, was scarily full of facts and personal details about Jasper.

She told me what he had studied at school.

All about his parents and baby sister, who tragically perished in a house fire when Jasper was a kid.

How he was adopted by Esme.

She told me that Jasper had a history fetish.

That Jasper always sleeps on his tummy, and sometimes has nightmares of his traumatic childhood fire.

She said Jasper was leading a double life, he wasn't entirely truthful.

She said he hadn't revealed everything he did for a living.

I stood stock still in shock. My mouth open, gasping like a fish out of water. Confused. Alone.

_**What? Who was this woman?**_

I asked her if she was absolutely sure.

Was she completely sure that this was the same Jasper Whitlock?

Was she sure that she's wasn't talking about some other Jasper?

She says he is the exactly the same Jasper.

She pulls out the same escort agency business card, which I saw on his desk a few weeks ago.

The one he told me not to worry about.

The one which my Dad said he would look into, but never did.

I asked her to explain.

I said she couldn't just leave me with a card to a glorified brothel and then not explain what she was talking about.

The woman shrugged.

She whirled out of the room.

Leaving me standing there, confused and completely shocked.

I didn't know what to do...what do I do?

I was expecting Steve and Vlad anytime soon, they were coming to help me get the beautiful wedding dress on, and talk me into being calm and focused.

Vlad and Steve would know what to do.

Now I was just stunned and shocked.

Who was that woman?

Why did she come here on the morning of my wedding?

My world felt like it was collapsing.

And that Jasper...somehow... isn't really my Jasper!

I felt like all of my calm certainty, in the sweet wonderful man who I **know** to be Jasper has warped and changed.

What part does she play in Jasper's life?

How does she know all about him sleeping on his stomach?

I felt like being sick...

I felt so unsure, dizzy.

Do I even know the real Jasper?

What does he have to do with some brothel or escort service?

Is he sleeping around on me? Why would he?

Do I want to marry someone who is possibly leading a secret life?

Start married life, with a man who hides and lies about who he is?

Be with someone who isn't truthful?

Oh God I'm going to vomit!

I rushed to the bathroom, and reached the loo just in time.

I heaved up my breakfast, the champaign and all those strawberries.

I felt so crappy, and faint.

I splashed water on my face trying to make myself wake up.

This must be a dream a really bad dream.

I wonder when Steve and Vlad will come.

I hope it's soon!

I could use their minds to bounce all of these crazy ideas off, at least get some sensible advice.

Steve's done an amazing job with the dress, it's perfect.

The door opened suddenly, I turned thinking that I'd see my favourite boys bouncing into the room, but no.

Edward has made an appearance. He looked flustered, his hair stood up all over his head, his clothes all messy.

"What do you want Edward, ever heard of knocking?"

"Bella, I just had to see you. I had to stop you, before you made a big mistake and end up marrying the wrong man. He's not who you think he is Bella. He isn't as clean-cut as you think. Don't marry him..."

The door to my room swung open and Peter ran in.

He grabbed Edward by the scruff of the neck, turned him around, and pushed him out the door.

There was quite a bit of scuffling and banging, and some loud yelling. I had trouble understanding the words.

A car door slammed and Peter came back to my room.

I stood frozen and angry. I stared at Pete.

"You better spill Whitlock. 'Cause I swear to God, if you don't I'm going to call off the wedding."

Pete looks confused, and wanted to know what I am talking about.

I sigh, where to begin...

I tell him that recently Jasper had been acting closed off, removed, strange and not answering my questions.

I was no longer sure I could trust him.

Peter stood in the middle of my hotel room, his brow furrowed in deep thought.

I tell Peter that Jasper needed to give me the full story, if he wanted me in his life.

The last thing I wanted is to live a lie, even if I love Jasper.

I said that Jasper needs to find his backbone again, and stop hiding the truth from me.

Peter snarls down his phone to Jasper.

Peter tells his little brother that he better get his ass into my hotel room pronto and explain his behaviour.

Peter turned to me, "take a deep breath and sit down Bella. Jasper is coming, and he promised to tell you the whole gory story."

"Ha, is it that bad?" my shoulders slump.

Pete shrugged.

"Do you it's worth saving, my relationship with Jasper?"

"You two are amazing. This is just a 'speed bump, on the highway of love' little swan."

Peter huffed.

"Jasper just needs to grow a pair of balls, and come clean. All I can say is, it's really not as bad as it seems. But it's up to him to give you all the details; he seems to be very frightened to tell you. Just please promise me that you'll hear him out, before kicking him in the goolies, ok?"

I nod and sigh. "Can I at least ask about Edward and who that other strange woman was who just came in here before?"

"What woman?"

"Some really, really attractive woman, confident, smart, seemed to know all about Jasper and his sleeping habits. Someone who told me he's leading a double life and gave me this." I showed him the business card.

Pete's eyebrows practically go through his hairline in surprise.

"Seems like young Jasper needs to come clean, I didn't know anything about any escort place."

Pete shakes his head.

Jasper comes in. (does anyone ever think about knocking these days?)

Pete told Jasper to explain everything, saying he was going to kick his butt if he didn't. Jasper looks really sheepish, and I huff and cross my arms and look at him.

Jasper looks like he is going to cry.

"You better tell me what's going on Jasper, cause I'm about to walk out of here in ten minutes. I will tell every single one of our wedding guests that it's over and there won't be a wedding today. Now what the hell is going on? Is there someone else?"

"No, no nothing like that."

"What..., you don't love me? You've changed your mind and I'm not the one?"

"No, I love you with all my heart, my life... It's just that I promised someone something...

Something that I can't go back on, and now I wish I'd never made this promise... I can't say much else... Just believe me, it's you who owns my heart, my soul, it's you. Only you Bella!"

"So you made a promise, to a random nameless person, at some time in the past. A promise which you still need to honour, even though it's really making me unsure of everything I thought I knew about you."

"_Who are you really Jasper?_ Who was that attractive woman who came in and told me you were leading a second, secret life? _How come she knows stuff about you, that I don't know?_ _What is your_ _connection to a brothel?"_

I looked into his eyes he was crying. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Is this a secret _worth_ keeping from me...? I'm so uncomfortable with it, that _I'm beginning to think I_ _can't trust you_. What is it that you promised? Is it _so bad_ that you can't share it with me...?"

Silence.

Jasper shook his head. "Bella...I can't say. It's something I'm not allowed to tell anyone except those directly involved."

"Is it to do with something illegal? Drugs? Terrorist organizations? Money laundering? The mafia?"

"Or is it an addiction? Drugs? Alcohol? Gambling?... Maybe...Prescription drugs?... Maybe...

Sex addiction?... Possible...yeah... I can imagine that... " I shook my head. I was rambling.

"Not being able to keep my hands off you myself, for more than a day... I really get that kind of hunger... I do..." I shook my head, not trying to go to that place of intense erotic love I shared with Jasper.

"Or maybe it's a friend that's got into trouble... Someone you used to know in the biblical sense... Someone who helped you once... so you're returning some sort of favour...Maybe... Yes, that sounds like to sort of thing you'd do, isn't it Jasper? Help out an old friend who's in big trouble? Someone you owe a favour to, but feel embarrassed about telling me about. Is that it?..."

"I can't tell you baby... Please I just can't ... I promised to be quiet about what I know and who's involved. Just believe me that it's nothing you need to worry about. You need to trust me. I'm begging you...don't let this uncertainty push you away from me. Please..." Jasper cried.

I wanted to comfort him, but I stopped myself.

"So you aren't willing to break a promise, I guess I can't fault you for that." I nodded.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me? Before I get up and go. I need a bit of time to consider your silence, your withdrawal, your hiding from me. Your lack of complete honesty."

"You know that I'd probably understood whatever it was, if you had've explained the situation before now."

Jasper had his head in his hands, weeping openly. My heart was breaking along with Jasper's.

"How do you think I feel Jasper? A strange woman comes to me and then Edward. Both of them have said similar things about you. Pete and Charlie both told me not to worry, and you ... telling me it's nothing." I nodded and shivered feeling nauseous again.

Jasper looked at me and slowly shook his head.

_"Please baby, don't_ _give up on me, I love you so, so much._ You are my everything. Don't let other people with bad agendas push you away from me!"

"I know it sounds like I'm keeping secrets, and in a way I am, but believe me, it isn't something that has anything to do with our relationship, our love, our future. I'm sorry that I didn't say anything before this, but I couldn't break my promise." Jasper was literally begging me.

I had tears coming down my face, like Jasper.

"Let me understand, you expect me to marry you today, pledge myself in all ways to you, be with you forever, and you expect to do the same for me... even though our love is real and deep, there is still something dark and secret that has crept in between us and is pulling you and I apart."

"It is something I haven't chosen. You chose it."

"It is something I can't control, but seems to control you."

"It seems to be taking precedence over me and our relationship; it's been becoming number one for you."

"I have shown you all of me, all of my hopes, my fears, my secrets... But you have this... Whatever it is... This mystery secret thing that you can't share."

"This piece of your past you are willing to drag into our future it changes the way we can be together. I'm not sure I want to be number two on your list. I make you my number one priority, and I expect the same from you."

Jasper stood shaking, crying. His head down.

"So there's nothing else, except a promise from the past, that's keeping you from being completely frank and open with me?"

"Hmmm, well just remember I love you, nothing will ever change that. You are it for me. But I'm not gonna marry someone who'll be closed off to me, someone who won't share. I refuse to start our married life with someone who is an enigma, a shadow. I think you need to grow a backbone again." I stood up and looked at Jasper.

"I'm gonna leave now, I'll give you some time to think about what you_ really want_. You can call me if you want to spill. Love you." I hugged him and looked over at Pete, "you've got my number, see you later Pete."

I pulled my bag up my shoulder, grabbed my runners and left. On the way to my car, I pulled out the phone and got Steve. I was crying and had trouble speaking.

"Bella, Bella, where are you? Are you alright? "

"Steve I need to go away... things aren't so good at the minute. Just believe me I'll be fine... tell Vlad that I'll be fine and I'm going to be going to somewhere to think about what I want to do next. I'm sorry about your dress it's wonderful."

"Bella, where are you going? I won't tell anyone, just tell me. I could come and be with you if you want to share all the stuff you're going through. You know I'm there for you, don't you?"

"Yeah, I'll promise, I'll let you know where I am, when I get there, ok?"

I drove down the highway, stopping only to refuel, get a drink and grab some snack bars. The petrol station didn't have any fruit, which is what I was craving. I got back behind the wheel and kept driving. After driving through the bigger towns, it was starting to get dark. I guess the wedding guests would have left by now. The phone had been pinging with all the messages that had been left on my message bank. I'd get to them when I found a quiet place and a room.

I noticed a sign saying- 'Turn off to the City of Truth and Consequences, New Mexico.

Population 6475.'

Truth and consequences, perfect! That's just the place for me at the moment. It could even sum up how I was feeling about Jasper.

I pulled up at a small hotel, with spa, hot springs and massage services. Self catering rooms with kitchen facilities. Good, I could hole-up there for a while, and spend time thinking, maybe meditating, and writing. Dreaming. Finding my feet, breathing.

I took a deep breath and headed into the office. A man with extraordinary green eyes and an easy smile looked up and nodded.

"Can I help you there ma'am?"

I stood there blinking; I just nodded and walked closer to the desk.

"Do you need a room ma'am?"

I nodded again.

"We have a range of rooms available, its low season. Is it just for you ma'am?"

I nodded.

Man! I have lost the power of speech!

"We have rooms closer to the spa facilities and big hot spring swimming pool, or further away which are more private and quiet. But still a nice little walk to the spa if you want to use it."

"A quiet room with privacy is good thanks. I'm not sure how long I'll stay, maybe a couple of days, possibly a week. It depends. Is that ok?"

"Sure, sure, like to sign in? Have you got your credit card?"

I handed him the card, thank goodness I grabbed my handbag on the way out of the room. I signed the register. I would miss my name if I changed to Whitlock. That was another thing I hadn't talked to Jasper about, my name... The man, whose name badge said Fred, handed me the room key, I could have breakfast either in my room or in the courtyard dining area, from 7o'clock in the morning, I nodded.

"Any bags ma'am?"

"No... I don't suppose there's anywhere to buy clothes in this town?"

"There's a Wal-Mart down the road in Las Palomas, but if you're lookin' for a local place in town there's the thrift shop, with a big range of clothes, and also the local dress shop my sister runs in the main street. You can't miss it, its painted purple. She just loves all those different styles and strange exotic stuff. You should look in there if you want to get something, you know different."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. Any good places to eat in town?"

"Riley's ranch ribs is great, and there's a good little Mexican joint. If you go down the street to the left there," he pointed.

I went to my room which was indeed quiet and private. It was a cabin style room, in a garden with its own personal hot mineral spring tub on its own wide wooden deck.

Moving out onto the deck I looked out at the sunset, and my breath was taken away, it was a spectacular view, no other buildings in sight, just hills and trees. The colours painting the sky, richly staining everything around. The shadows were a dark purple, exquisite. I sighed.

Turning back inside, I used the loo and splashed my face at the sink. I needed to eat before anything else. And get some clean undies, a toothbrush and a comb or hairbrush, at least. My hair still looked good from this morning, but my make up needed to be scrubbed off. It looked ridiculous. I'm glad I got away in jeans and a tee shirt. I couldn't imagine walking in here, alone in my wedding dress, poor Fred would probably think I was a run-away bride... (Which would be correct!)

Walking down the street, I came across the purple dress shop which was luckily still open. I went inside and was pleasantly surprised, this shop was so cute. It was perfect, for exactly what I needed.

This shop had some fantastic stretch, lacy knickers locally made by someone with a flair for drama and colour. Vicky told me all about her neighbour who designed and sewed these undies as a second income. They were quirky and sweet. Vicky promised me that they were the most comfortable things she had ever worn, and didn't wear any other brands anymore. Each pair had a different colour, pattern and trim.

I bought five different coloured pairs of undies; they made me smile for the first time today. I bought some hand screen-printed tee shirts, a long skirt, a pair of soft three quarter yoga pants and a long turquoise fringed wrap. I swiped my card, thanked Vicky and walked till I got to Miguel's Mexican cafe. I ordered a few different bean dishes, and asked if he could put them in take out containers.

I walked slowly back, waved to Fred at the desk and went down the path through the garden, to my room.

I took some deep breaths and attempted relax. The dishes were so satisfying after such a stressful day. I lay back in the hammock and looked at the sky. The first stars were beginning to show, the sky darkening. I looked over and saw the deep, wooden hot spring tub built right into the deck. I knew I would relax further in there. I looked around; there was no one for miles.

I went over to check out the hot tub. It seemed that it had a continual inflow-outflow of hot spring water. No fancy jets, plugs or taps. The wood was a beautiful smooth pale pine, and wooden seating placed inside the tub at the perfect. You could sit neck-deep in very warm spring water. Perfect!

I pulled off my clothes and got in. Ahhh, this set-up was better than the hot tub I'd put in the new Japanese bathhouse at home.

Home.

It was no longer just my place though, it was Jasper's too. We had been living together pretty much continually since my eighteenth birthday, four years ago.

What the hell happened this morning?

Why couldn't he trust me enough, to at least confide in me about what was happening?

Was it such a bad secret he was hiding?

Was he worried I would judge him? Or judge the person he made a promise to?

Who knows how I should deal with any of it? I was really confused, because Jasper didn't share his worries with me, I felt left in the dark.

I was also confused as to exactly why that woman whose name I didn't know, and Ed had decided to tell me this stuff just before I was about to put the damn dress on and walk down the damn aisle!

I sighed and looked up at the stars. They were all out now, the sky an inky black, and the water was so warm and perfect. I wish I could just let it all go and be free of all the dramas.

I love Jasper. I know this for sure.

I love my home in Taos. It's as perfect a place as I'm ever likely to find, anywhere in the world.

I have a lovely lot of friends, family and neighbours.

I have plenty of money; the books I write are selling well.

My catering business is being managed by a great team, who love what they do; freeing me up to concentrate on the stuff I love, creating new dishes.

I closed my eyes and relaxed my muscles. I might book myself in for a massage tomorrow, which might be nice. Up until today, I hadn't given myself time to do relaxing things, I was rushing around trying hard to get everything organised before the wedding.

I should listen to all my phone messages.

At least I texted Charlie, Steve and Pete that I was fine, and going to be away for up to a week.

By now Jasper and I would have been starting our honeymoon landing in Bora-Bora.

A little holiday away from everyone might do me good. I've never really had a proper break. I'm always with Jasper or the family. A little time completely on my own for once couldn't hurt.

Could it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. Truth and Consequences.**

I pulled my iPhone out and texted Pete, Charlie and Steve. I wanted them to know I was fine and in one piece.

I looked at all the voice messages and texts that I had deliberately left, not really wanting to look at them till now. There were heaps, from everyone, except the only one who had my heart.

I only wanted to hear from Jasper, but there were no messages from him. He had been silent. Maybe he had nothing to add from this morning's explanation of keeping a secret, a promise for someone in the past. A promise I wasn't allowed to know or understand.

I valued the deep loyalty and strength that it took to honour a promise, or a keep a secret. I really did. I got it.

Jasper was a very kind and loyal person, who I felt protective and loyal towards.

I loved him. I wanted to have a wonderful life with him.

But this didn't solve the strange feeling of distrust that I had experienced, after the visit of the nameless woman and Edward early this morning.

I needed some serious help and the only person I knew who got me through the mess when I was younger, was nanna, my long dead grandmother May.

May Dwyer, the gentle soul, always filled with love, compassion and hope. She never gave up on me even from the grave.

I wrote to her in sheer desperation at fifteen, when I felt I could no longer handle my life's burdens, and she intervened, pulling in flavours and help from all over.

I set up the memo on my phone and started to write Nan another letter, I guess it couldn't hurt, if anything it might get me to think clearly about the whole mess between me and Jasper.

Dearest Nanna May,

Hi it's me, I know that it's been years since I last wrote to you and I'm sorry that I've not kept in touch more regularly.

You must be laughing to yourself about how I only manage to contact you when I'm in trouble, I know I appreciate all the love and support you gave me last time, and everything turned out great.

Thanks to you I got a wonderful life in Taos, which I love.

Everything was going great, until a few weeks ago.

I found a business card in a pile of papers on Jasper's desk. I wasn't snooping; I was only trying to clean off the spilled juice, little Max splashed all over the place.

Pete and Char's little fella Max is a real handful, and baby sitting duty for me his aunty Bell is a scary learning curve. You can't take your eyes off him, not even five seconds before he's into mischief!

So there I was, cleaning up the juice spill, soaking into Jasper's paper work, and a black business card fell out of the papers I lifted up.

This card read-

_'black orchid escort services, _

_for the discerning client'_

Well hello! What the hell was this card doing in my ever-loving Jasper's desk?

I didn't have very long to ponder on it, as Max came rushing over to me squealing and demanding, hungry and thirsty and wanting to watch a movie of his favourite Wiggles... I picked him up on one hip and slipped the card into my back pocket.

I needed to ask Jasper about it, it was probably something innocent, nothing horrible, hopefully, probably ... I'm sure Jasper would never need to seek out an escort service... Would he?

Max and I settled down, in front of the Wiggles with his little chair and table happily eating his lunch and drinking out of his sippy cup.

While Max was quiet I thought I'd text Jasper and see how he was. I missed him like a deep ache when he went away to conferences. This history conference was being held in Vegas again. He went to the last one there too, not three months ago.

His papers and research were very popular within academic circles, and he sold a lot of text books relating to American history. I was really proud of him, and we occasionally worked on books together.

Our book on Women's History in America was now well established on reading lists across the country, and our new book idea was a mixture of Geology and History in America. I'm hoping that we'll still get to write and publish it, it will mean a lot to me to use my inspiration for the book, being you Nan and granddad. My geology gurus!

Jasper arrived pretty late, he looked drained. I welcomed him home and decided to talk to him over breakfast. Max was staying overnight with us and I was hoping the little monkey would sleep through the night.

We had both fallen into bed and were sleeping like logs, when I felt some little hands on my face, Max had come up to the bed, wanting me to keep him warm. It was cold here in winter, and his little feet were frozen. I held him under the blankets, he wriggled for a minute and I shushed him. His breathing got slower and he fell deep asleep.

Jaspers arm came over and held me on the other side and he also slept deeply. I was wide awake, stuck between two Whitlocks, one big, the other little. They both started softly snoring, in different rhythms!

I still couldn't sleep after an hour, so I got up, carefully sliding over Max's form and wandered out to the kitchen. I got a drink of hot milk and honey.

I wrapped myself in a blanket and pulled on my ugg boots and lay down do the sofa. I couldn't stop thinking about the card.

Escort agency?

I pulled my iPhone out and googled the name of the agency. It came up with a web page; the location of the agency was Las Vegas...hmm.

The next page I pulled up was the list of escorts available. Photos were put there, with various names and ages, there were a few young men, but most were women. I was shaky. Upset. Confused. Worried.

I couldn't look at it any more. I shut my phone off and finished my milk. I thought about going back to bed, but went into the spare room and lay down on the bed. It looked like Max wasn't going to be spending any more time in the single bed, so I curled up and fell asleep.

My dreams were clear and strong.

I was watching Jasper meet a young woman, a woman from the escort agency website.

Jasmine! Her name was Jasmine on the website.

She was honey blond, tall and very slender.

She had pale blue eyes and looked nervous.

Jasper and this woman sat talking at the cafe table.

I tried, but couldn't hear what they were saying.

I watched as he held her hand, she was crying and she pulled a photo out of her purse and showed Jasper.

He looked shocked; she looked worried and blew her nose.

He gave her the photo back, and patted her hand.

They got up from the table and walked out, Jasper had his hand on her lower back, guiding her out.

They got into a taxi together.

I cried out for Jasper to stop and come back.

He didn't hear me.

A wet doggy nose snuffled in my face and I heard clanging and squealing from the kitchen. I opened my eyes and Truffles leaned in for a pat. I groaned and rolled over. I really needed to sleep some more.

I heard a little voice and heard some footsteps. Truffles barked and a little body climbed up onto the bed.

"Bell-Bell ...bell...bell...breakfast for bell...AUNTY BELL!" Max started jumping on me trying to get my attention.

Bloody hell! I'm glad he's going home this morning. I don't know how Charlotte does it!

"Aren't aunties allowed to have a sleep in? Mmm?" I rolled over and grabbed him, pulling him into the blankets with me and ticking him.

"Good morning my naughty little monkey Max. Did you give uncle Jasper a big surprise this morning when he found you in the bed instead of me?"

Max giggled, and Jasper chuckled. He stood in the doorway holding a tray of food.

"Hey sweetie, sleep well in the little bed? I was a bit surprised that you'd shrunk during the night and changed your hair to white blond. Did you know that even though he's small, Max managed to take up more than half the bed? I don't know how he did it, but I woke up with his foot in my face this morning!" Jasper smiled, he still looked like he could do with some more sleep.

"Is that breakfast for me?"

Max nodded, and Jasper came over and sat down with the tray on his lap.

"Baby swan, I missed you so much, it's not the same without you. I thought you might like a little buttering-up this morning."

I sat up in bed and plumped the pillow behind me. I then leaned over and grabbed the front of his tee shirt and kissed the hell out of him.

"Man, I missed you too Whitlock! It's not the same when you're gone; I need you to keep me all toasty warm and loved." I remembered Max, and I saw he had wiggled down to the bottom of the bed and was trying to fight his way out of all the blankets.

"Have you eaten Jasper? Wanna share?"

"Max and I already ate, so we're good thanks, but I could do with some more kisses though."

So I kissed him in between bites of French toast and sips of coffee.

"Mmm, nice work with breakfast Whitlock! I'm impressed; I'll think I'll keep you on. How much do you charge for the full service?" I laughed, until I remembered my dream and the card... Ughh!

Jasper just shook his head. "I'll stay with you for free, baby, you can have this whole splendid body, mind, heart and soul, for the cost of just one kiss of those plump luscious lips of yours."

So we had a big long kiss, which was really starting to you know, ...start all of my pistons working, and my engine revving...When a car pulled up and I heard Pete and Charlotte's voices in the driveway.

I looked around and couldn't see the little monkey.

Shit! We had forgotten all about Max! Jaspers kisses always make me forget, what I'm doing...I hoped Max wasn't gettin' into mischief!

Jasper got up and let them in the front door and Max jumped into his daddy's arms. Pete makes a great dad, and Charlotte seems to be a natural mother. It's like she doesn't worry about much, just gets everything sorted and keeps a smile on her face. Amazing, I hope it'll be like that, if and when I'm lucky enough to have a baby with Jasper.

I didn't get to talk to Jasper until that night, as he went off to do some things at Pete's which required some muscles, and I had to meet a new client and sort out some quotes for the catering for her wedding.

I kind of put the whole card and weird dream on the back burner. Until I was preparing dinner. It was so cold, I felt like making a big veggie curry with dahl, rice and some green tomato pickles.

I lit the fire in the wood heater and put on some nice music. I wanted to get the house toasty warm. It's kind of a good thing I put in an indoor toilet, midnight trips in the freezing cold to the old outdoor loo was getting pretty tiresome.

It had gotten dark out, and I was hoping Jasper would come home. I had to get my mind sorted, with all the questions that were running around in it.

Jasper strolled in with a bouquet of deep rose coloured, Asiatic lilies and a bottle of wine. I had just laid all the dishes on the table and lit some candles,

"Hell Jasper, you're a sight for sore eyes, I could use some of that wine you've got there."

"I thought you deserved a little something for all the effort you put in while I was away. Running around after Max isn't easy, I wonder what it'll be like if we ever get a couple of little tear-always like him. We might need to medicate ourselves with wine every night!" Jasper laughed and poured the wine. We raised our glasses and looked at each other.

"I love you baby, forever and ever."

"Here's mud in your eye Whitlock! ... Only jokin', give us a kiss, I think I forgot what you taste like, come closer...ohhh now I remember!..."

We made out like high school kids for a while, until I felt my tummy rumbling.

"I'm starving, wanna eat?"

"Yeah, I'm famished, Pete worked me hard all day, choppin' wood and stacking it, ready for the winter. I'm tellin' you, he's a real slave driver! He wouldn't let me rest till the whole lot was done."

So we ate. I waited for a good time to ask about the card.

I needed to bring the card up somehow, so I decided to just tell him how I found it, and see what he said.

"Jasper?"

"Mmm?"

"I found this yesterday while I was cleaning up some spilled juice." I slid the card out of my pocket and put it on his empty plate.

"Oh ... Well it's nothing to worry about hon, someone gave it to me and it must have stayed in my things when I dumped my stuff on the desk. It's nothing for you to worry about." Jasper rubbed my shoulders and looked like he might have wanted to tell me something more, but didn't.

"Oh right, well if you're sure I don't need to start worrying that you're gettin' cold feet or anything, ... You don't have any need to actually visit one of these places, do you? Am I enough of a woman for you Jas? Are you getting enough satisfaction?" I was trying to joke, but I needed to know that there was nothing to worry about.

"Baby swan, you're all the woman I'll ever need, and just so as we're clear on the whole subject, I'm gonna show you exactly how satisfied I am, with your hot self!... I'll show you all night if necessary, until all those doubts you have about me disappear!"

"If you insist Mr Whitlock!"

"Yep, Mistress Swan, I surely do. Now come here and let me see those sweet little rosebuds you keep hidden away in those lacy DD cups of yours, I think I need to taste their sweetness, and then after that I'll lick all the way up the inside of your luscious legs until I find the promised land!"

So here I am Nan, I'm here all the way from home by myself, in an odd little place called Truth or Consequences, and I need you to give me some help. Maybe bring in Esme and Marcus into the mix.

I'd really appreciate it, if I got a full and frank story about what is going on with Jasper.

I love him so much and I want a life with him.

But I want all of him, without any hindrances, without anyone else having a claim on him.

Is that asking too much?

To have the man I love all to myself?

Thanks for all of your wonderful help Nan, I love you,

Your granddaughter, Bella xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three. Me myself I.**

I stretched awake. I had slept soundly throughout the night.

I ached for Jasper- he wasn't there, and it was my entire fault, running off like a big scaredy cat. The runaway bride!

But was it running, when I needed something that Jasper, either couldn't or wouldn't give me?

Was it making a stand? Saying what I needed from him, namely the full and honest truth, if we were to move forward into marriage?

It kinda felt like that time, when I called him out at the river. When I walked away and let him make up his mind as to who he wanted to choose- Maria or me.

This scenario did feel like that, but it was a bit more amorphous, more confused and hazy.

But really coming down to it all, it was making a stand on a point of principle, on my part.

One that made me feel strong, one that felt right.

Standing on my own two feet and giving myself some space, space to think.

The sun was shining right into my room, and it was pretty quiet, apart from the birds singing in the bushes outside.

I lay there relaxing. It was weird being on my own, but kind of nice to have only myself to worry about.

Well, I was worried about Jasper, but I couldn't do much about him.

He needed to make up his mind what it was he wanted.

Being fully with me or not, I suppose those were the alternatives.

I wondered if he'd rang me last night.

First things first though, I'm going to do something for myself, for once.

It had been a long time since I meditated first thing in the morning. I hadn't really meditated since Jasper and I had moved in together, when I was eighteen. Four years. That's a long time not to meditate.

I used to enjoy starting my day in a peaceful frame of mind.

I remember last night; I was deeply relaxed, and had a sensation of feeling at peace, complete and whole. it was a really nice bed too.

I wanted to keep more of that sensation.

I lay back.

I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing.

Slowly in ... slowly out... slowly in... slowly out...

I felt my body touching all the points on the mattress.

Relaxing, settling deeper into the mattress, sinking down down down.

All my muscles were like heavy boneless jelly, free of tension, completely relaxed, at ease, at peace.

I felt Jasper surrounding me with love, his emotional influence filling, surrounding and holding me.

I sent my love out to Jasper.

I sent all my heart and soul, my whole self. I saw him in my mind's eye being filled with all of my love and support.

I thanked him for all the wonderful things we share and believe in, all the care and support he shows me everyday.

I zoomed down close to his ear and whispered.

"Jasper, Jasper, I love you baby.

I love my beautiful funny otter-man.

You're the one, my only, my soul's other half.

I don't want my life to be without you in it.

I want you in all ways, forever Jasper!"

I dressed in my new skirt and tee-shirt, threw the new wrap around my shoulders and walked down to the dining area, set up in the courtyard.

Breakfast was served buffet style and there were a few empty tables for me to choose. The courtyard was peaceful and nicely decorated. The plants were quite green and healthy for this harsh dry environment. I smiled to myself as I looked around.

This was a pretty cool joint, just the right mix of colours, style and quirkiness, that makes a place individual, without being wacky.

I got a plate and filled it with some scrambled eggs, toast and got a mango and apple juice, and wandered over to my table under a shady tree.

I silently thanked Nan, and tucked in. Nan would have loved this place; it was in a good area for gem hunting too. The geology was perfect. I bet they've got a lot of business from people just like my Nan, those single-minded gem and mineral fossickers. I bet there were lapidary clubs and shops selling local specimens too. Maybe I'll have a look for some nice stones while I'm here.

That got me thinking back to the last place I found a special stone.

It was the day Jasper proposed.

Yeah, that was a really good day.

We went on a long ride bare-back on Daisy way up the river, all the way to a place I'd never visited before, and only heard about.

It was a waterfall, situated in a narrow gorge, high up the hill from our house. I didn't know if the waterfalls had a name, but when we finally got there I was blown away. It was spectacular!

There was plenty of water rushing through the river, so the water flowing down the hundred foot drop was deafening and breath-taking. Mist rising all around the base where the water landed into a beautiful pool, before rushing on down the gorge.

I was awe-struck.

I took in the scene; something about this place was familiar... But what was it?

Oh my God! It was in my dream, the dream I had when I was fifteen. This was the exact place! ... A waterfall, a dog and a grey horse named Daisy...!

It was also where I had that vision of Jasper and I, when I was seventeen. The day I lay on the grass and had a long meditation... It was about us coming together, in a spectacular joining.

A meeting of souls soaring, blending, becoming one.

Wow! This place it's really important.

I smiled, and turned around to Jasper who'd been watching the water, equally awed.

"Jasper, this place... I've seen it before in my dream and in a vision, it's amazing! I didn't think it was real! But it is... It really is!" I was getting teary.

Jasper smiled and nudged Daisy along the water's edge, till there was a place to stop and get down off her back. Truffles came into view; she'd been following us, having a great old time sniffing at all the exotic and fascinating smells around her in the undergrowth.

Jasper pulled his shirt off over his head in one swift movement, took his jeans, socks and boots off. Ha! He went commando! Nice ass... Nice everything, I sighed smiling... All my man.

He looked over his shoulder and nodded, then edged into the pool. It was deep enough to come up to his waist, probably not deep enough to swim.

I took off all my clothes and waded in; there was a heap of fine gravel and smooth rocks under my feet. I put my arms around his waist.

God I loved his cute tight behind. It was the perfect shape. So delectable.

We sank down till we were sitting on the gravelly bottom, the noise and spray from the waterfalls, making us deaf to any other noises... But somehow adding to the tactile sensations, feeling Jasper's warm lean body against mine.

We looked into each others eyes, he held me close to his chest.

My legs tightened around his lower back, and his hands supporting both thighs and butt cheeks.

Mmm, he widened his fingers and stroked my labia with both his little fingers, stroking deeper, his fingers found my inner lips and slid back and forth, man what he could do with his hands!... He was some sort of a wizard.

He lifted me up a fraction and pulled his mouth onto my nipple. He licked and sucked. Ahhh, my head was spinning ... He moved his firm length up and down my slit, apparently the coolness of the water wasn't playing havoc with his Jasper Junior! Looks like Junior was rearing to go explore!

I sank down onto Junior and sighed, it always was a sweet slow sensation, that initial intense fulfilment, every time we came together.

We fit. Two pieces of a jigsaw.

Jasper looked up at me, his eyes darkening, strong emotions playing out behind those lashes. He had such depths, taking everything to heart. He was someone so enigmatic, so vital... so hot and commanding!

We started slow, and after I had an intense orgasm, he moved me over to the river bank. Situated me, so that my head and shoulders were out of the water, my calves were resting on his shoulders, and he ploughed into me fast, we both cried out, coming again, both together. Sounding louder in our cries of passion, than the waterfall behind us.

I clutched onto the bank, trying to find something to dig my hands into.

I felt a crystal beneath my fingers of my right hand.

I dug around the stone further, while Jasper was still thrusting in his last few strokes, I shuddered around him again...

I looked at him...

The space around us had changed...

Somehow there was a luminescent rainbow shining around us,

It surrounded and engulfed us, our eyes met and locked.

Our breaths matched, our bodies perfectly aligned.

Our minds met and swirled together, our souls, entwined.

I dissolved into him, him into me. We were one. Whole and complete.

Time stood still.

"Marry me Bella." Jasper spoke right up close to my ear, to let me hear over the water's roar.

I just smiled and nodded; I leant in and kissed him with all my strength.

The clear topaz I found with my fingers in the riverbank was an unusual double structure. Both clear lengths the same size and depth, and twin points set at the same height. These two had formed together and grown together over eons.

They contained slithers of golden-orange strands, throughout both crystals.

This was something I'd only seen in pictures off the net.

Rare, very rare, especially since this clear 'rutilated topaz' wasn't usually found here, but in parts of Asia, and Brazil. The strands of gold weren't the mineral rutile, at all, but another mineral called limonite.

Topaz. Harder than quartz, clearer.

The golden strands made this double crystal which in itself was already unusual very special; something with great meaning.

Just like that strange violet fluorite crystal from years ago.

It's still on my bedside table. I look at it occasionally, remembering that day at the river, when I gave Jasper an ultimatum. Me or Maria.

It took him many months to come and see me again. I hope it wouldn't take many months this time. I hoped he would spill the beans about the whole secret scenario and we could then move forward.

It was times like this; I missed my wonderful neighbour Esme. She died last year, of heart failure. Poor thing had struggled for years, her heart finally stopped beating.

I missed her terribly, so did Jasper. She was the one who took the Whitlock boys in, adopted and raised them. After the tragedy where they were orphaned in a house fire.

Esme would know what to say to Jasper and me, when we misunderstood each other. She knew him really well.

She'd probably tell me that Jasper is loyal to a fault.

Loyal to the past, and stubborn, when he doesn't want to see another way of doing things.

He can get stuck in bad situations, and become unwilling to change, especially when he doesn't want to hurt someone else's feelings.

He loves history after all! The past plays a big part of his life.

That's why he's having problems, telling me about this promise he made at sometime in the past...

A face flashes in my memory, the woman called Jasmine who I saw on that escort agency website. The one I dreamed about.

There was something possibly worth pursuing, if Jasper didn't come forth.

I might play investigator, check out the escort place in Vegas.

I sighed, shook my head and stood up from the table; all the breakfast things were being cleared.

I must have been sitting here for ages.

It was time to get back to my room and check my phone.

There was one text from Jasper, and about a million others from everyone else.

"Baby swan, call me. I need to talk. I love you. Where are you?"

I took a breath, slow in... Slow out and called him.

"Bella! Baby are you ok? I'm that worried, I'm so sorry, where are you? Is there any way you'll ever want to be with me again. I'm such a dick..."

"Jasper honey, just take a breath. I'm here in one piece. How are you? I missed you."

"Baby, it's so good to hear your voice, so you're really ok?"

"Well, as ok as I can be, and what about you? How are you feeling at the moment? You remember how much I love you, don't you, that's something that will never change."

"Ughh, well I'm ok too, I didn't have a great night's sleep, and I was so worried. But early this morning, I went into a deep sleep and dreamt you whispered in my ear. I felt better after that. I know you love me, and I love you, more than anything! You know that right? Will you please forgive me? I'm so sorry I kept you in the dark... I know how much you hate being out of the loop."

"Jasper l'll forgive you anything, I can never say no to you. But do you get it drives me nuts, not knowing what the hell's going on with you, right?"

"Yeah babe, I do, I really get it. Especially when Pete and Char just about kicked my butt all the way to Texas yesterday, after you'd left me standing there."

"Really? They ganged-up on you eh?" I snorted; Char was a tough scary woman when she wanted to get a point across.

"Did you work out anything? Change your mind about spilling your guts and revealing the whole gory story? Do you trust me enough to let me know what's going on?"

Jasper huffed into the phone; he was probably rubbing the back of his neck and closing his eyes, trying to work out what to say.

"I'll always love you and never judge you, you know that right?" I said.

He groaned and huffed again.

"Jasper, sweetie, just tell me... I can keep a secret... No matter what it is, please just tell me. Please?"

"Char said you'd want nothing more than full disclosure, the whole shebang. She said you deserved the whole truth and nothing but the truth. I know you do, but I'm scared you'll end up hating me, or turning your back on me... I don't want to lose you, you mean everything to me baby swan..."

"So... What is it? I'm sure, what ever the story is, I'll never hate you, that's just not possible!"

The phone started beeping... Crap! The battery was low...

"Jas, the battery is low in my phone; I'll have to hunt around to see if I've got a charger... I'll call you back as soon as I can ok?"

"Err, sure. I love you baby swan."

"Ok, bye love you."

I looked in my bag, no charger, damn!

I ran up the path and through the garden to my car.

I looked in the glove box... in the backseat ...in the boot... under the front seats and door pockets... Bingo! I knew I had a spare charger somewhere! I hope that damn thing works! I must have bought it when I got my new iPhone. Thank you God!

I raced back and plugged my phone into the charger... It looked like it was working!

I rang Jas back.

"Baby? You found a charger?"

"Yeah, I surprised myself. I must have bought the spare when I got my new phone. It was still in my car, in its packaging! ...So now I've got you, want to talk?"

"Yeah I do, but I want to do it looking at you, face to face. So I can hold you, touch you, kiss you... I need to feel you here...or maybe I can come to you... Where are you baby?"

"Ha! Good try Whitlock, you get to talk over the phone first, cause I know if I have you here with me, I'm gonna get you into bed and we'll never get to the point, like last time I asked you, a few weeks ago... We got so distracted by the hot lovin' you didn't answer me! Either that or it was a tactic you've developed to avoid answering hard questions! "

"Baby, are you sayin' I use my superior skills in the sack, for nefarious purposes! I'm shocked! ... I know what you're getting at though, I lose all track of time, place and even my name... I feel so connected to you everything else goes out the window...but listen Bella, I really do need to see you, touch you, and I promise to tell you all of my story and how I wrapped myself up in knots, trying to avoid hurting you and breaking my promise."

"Ok, that's good, but you have to give me some more information, if you're gonna get me to tell you where I am."

"Ok, let's just say that after Pete and Char, kicked my butt. Charlie threatened to blow off my wedding tackle, you know... My err, family jewels, and then Vlad said he'd finish Charlie's job by impaling me on a stake and feeding my remains to the crows..."

"Wow, sounds like you had a family intervention... Did dad really say he was gonna shoot you in the gonads?" I laughed. "I'm sorry about that. Charlie can get a little scary sometimes."

"Yeah Charlie and Vlad make a great tag-team. They're both good a scaring the crap out of me. It was even stranger, because Vlad was in full drag ready for the wedding, and he towered over me in his new killer gold platforms." Jasper chuckled.

"Ha, I can just imagine. Neither of them mess around when they get their dander up, I bet they wanted to tear a few shreds off you... So what did you tell them, to stop them shooting you and leaving you somewhere for the crows to find?"

(All joking aside, I just wanted to know the damn truth.)

"Well, they got me to phone this err... friend, who I'd kept the secret for, and ask her if I could share the information with you. After a bit of convincing, she said yes. I could tell you... On the proviso, that you listen with an open heart, and try not to judge her or me."

"Ok."

"So can I come and tell you, face to face, get it all out in the open and see if you'll still love me after I finish telling you the whole thing?"

"Sure, that sounds good; bring a few changes of clothes with you and my boots and a pair of socks. We can stay here a while. It's real nice and peaceful. Oh and bring my toothbrush, hairbrush and my shampoo and conditioner. I'll text you the address and a map, you'll find it easier."

"Thanks little swan, I hope you don't regret it. How long should it take?"

"Give yourself at least six or seven hours. Please don't rush, just arrive in one piece. Promise me, ok?"

"Sure sure, I'll meet you there. I'll go steady, make sure I eat and drink on the way. I'll take the bike; it'll be good to let it out of the garage and blow out the cobwebs."

"Ok I'll let Fred from the front desk, know you'll be arriving after dinner. I'll order some food for you to eat when you get here. I'm looking forward to seeing you. I love you Whitlock. Be safe!"

"Love you sugar-lips, bye!"

I found Fred cleaning the swimming pool, in his shorts. His whole back and chest were well muscled and tanned. His green eyes sparkled. His face lit up as I approached.

"Ma'am, how did you sleep? Is everything fine, can I get you anything?" Fred smiled and looked me up and down.

"Hi Fred, everything's great thanks, I just wanted to let you know that I'm expecting my boyfriend Jasper this evening, he'll be travelling down on his old Harley, so if you see him, can you point him to my room?" I smiled.

"Ok, boyfriend on a classic Harley, I'll make sure he finds you."

"Thanks, so um, Fred, how do I get to book a massage at the spa?"

"Speak to me, of course, I can ring Maggie, our massage therapist and set something up for you. Is this afternoon good for you?"

"Yeah that would be fine. I need to have a snack first, but any time soon will do. Does Maggie have a room here in the spa area?"

"Her whole set up is there. She lives close, and when she's not massaging, she cleans the rooms and prepares breakfast. She's a regular little dynamo! If I tell her to be ready in an hour, is that good for you?"

"Sure, perfect, can I book a ninety minute relaxation massage? I'd really appreciate it. Do I need to pay her cash, or is the credit card ok?"

"I can add it to the room bill, and then you don't need to carry any extra cash on you, that ok?"

"Thanks Fred. I'll just pop into the little grocery shop to pick up a few things and I'll be back, to meet Maggie soon."

I'd realized that I'd seen Maggie around at breakfast time, and smiled and waved. She showed me her room, and it looked like a full clinic style set up. Muscle charts on the walls and a desk, electric adjustable table and fluffy white towels. I was impressed.

"Hey, great set up Maggie, this looks like you've spent a bit of time and effort getting this place just right."

"Thanks, yeah, I've been working for over fifteen years massaging in much busier places. When I was travelling through here a couple of years ago, I stayed and found that I couldn't leave, sort of fell in love with the place."

"So I sold up in Santa Fe, and came here for the slower pace and friendly faces. I work at massaging nearly all high season, but when it's quiet, I'm a jack of all trades, cook, cleaner and general hand." Maggie laughed.

"Ok, just get down to your undies, and lie face down on the table, pop this big towel over you and I'll be back." she started the music on her player and left the room.

I sank down into the soft, fluffy towels and head in the face cradle. Closed my eyes and relaxed.

Maggie turned out to have magic hands. She used specially blended organic oils that were mildly scented and very calming. Her warm little hands were strong and capable.

She found all of my sore tight spots, and soothed them to a point of jelly-like consistency. After she'd finished my back, shoulders, neck arms lower back, legs and feet, she made me roll over for the front.

It was hard to rollover I was so, so deeply relaxed, almost asleep.

She massaged my legs, gently swept around my abdomen with soft circles, came up and stroked my arms and shoulders again, into my upper pects and collarbone, spayed out my fingers and found all the tight spots in my palms.

She did a gentle and focused massage around my neck, back of my head, around my ears and scalp, and then did a facial massage, jaws, brows, chin cheeks with a beautiful moisturizing crème.

She left me in the room to wake up after she'd finished, and then I floated back to my room.

Bliss!

I had another long soak in the tub on the deck. I was more than relaxed, I pretty much had no bones left in my body, and everything was so soft and supple.

After I'd gotten all pruney, from being in the water too long, I dried off and lay down for a nap.

I woke up suddenly, it was dark and there was a knocking at the door.

I wrapped a towel around me and opened up, my beautiful Jasper stood there at the doorway, in riding leathers and back pack slung over his shoulder.

I squealed and jumped into his arms. He swung me around and kisses me and laughed.

"Oh little swan, this wasn't the reception I was expecting at all. I was thinking you would give me similar treatment to what Char gave me, all fire and fury. Not hot kisses wrapped in a towel!"

"It's so good to see you! I fell deep asleep after I had a massage and a soak in the hot tub. What's the time? Did you break the land-speed record to get here?"

"Ha! Well I did let her rip when I got down off the hills and onto the straight long stretches. It's six thirty, want to go out and grab a bite?"

"Yeah, or I could let you soak in the excellent mineral spring hot tub, while I go grab us some take out? I'd like to talk here where it's nice and private."

"Ok, I could do with a bit of relaxing, it's been a very stressful few days. Wow, nice setup on the deck! This is great baby!"

"You want some Mexican food? I went there last night; their food is good and tasty."

"Anything you want to feed me, I'll always eat, you know that. Here's some money."

"Jasper, put that away, it's my treat, ok? Just hop in and soak, there are plenty of nice fluffy towels. I'll be back soon."

I threw on some clothes, piled my hair up and raced out.

I got a nice range of Mexican meat and bean dishes and a bottle of tequila, salt and lemon.

I felt that it was about time that I loosened Jasper's tongue and a few shots of fire water, would do the trick nicely and help him really relax.

God only knows what Vlad, Charlie and Pete all said to him yesterday!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four. Coming clean.**

"Man... I'm completely stuffed; I couldn't fit another mouthful in! Mmm, it was lovely, but not as good as your enchiladas and tamales baby."

"Thanks Whitlock, enjoy your soak in that tub?" I pulled out the tequila and cracked it open. Set up the shot glasses, salt and lemon slices.

I poured us both a glass and pushed it over to him.

"I loved it; my skin's all soft and wrinkled. Ok, here's cheers baby." he lifted the salt shaker, licked, threw down the shot, and sucked on the lemon.

I followed suit, "here's to all the people who came to our non-wedding!

May they live long and prosper, and forgive us our trespasses!" I giggled, sounding like I was already drunk.

I was so nervous, wondering what his story was.

I set up another round of shots.

"So Jasper, I'm all ears, here's to hearing you out with an open heart and an open mind!" I licked, sipped and sucked.

Jasper slammed down his next drink. Then he pulled me onto his lap.

He stroked my hair and held me against his chest.

"Sweet swan, my beautiful girl, I love you so, so much!"

"I never wanted to do anything to hurt you, please believe me. I'm so sorry that I messed up, leaving you in the dark... I wish I had of done everything differently, but I didn't. So I'm hoping that you'll find it in your heart to forgive me."

I kissed him and nodded.

"So what I have to tell you, it's difficult to try and explain. I tried telling some of it to Pete a few weeks ago, but not even he knows the whole story. You'll be the only one who I'll ever tell it to."

Jasper sighed and closed his eyes. He looked so tired.

"I'll start at the beginning, where everything started. When I was in my first year of college, I met a girl at one of those really bad keg parties. I was completely smashed, but somehow managed to get her alone in some stranger's dorm room, and had unprotected sex with her."

"I only had vague memories of what happened, and forgot about her, much to my shame. I was eighteen, young, cocky and too full of testosterone to understand what the hell I was doing. I was a complete idiot."

I set him up another shot.

"That girl was someone I never saw again. I didn't even ask her name. And it wasn't until years later that I saw her again. In a whole different place and situation."

"You see, I had no idea what ever happened to her, or her story, but it turned out she got pregnant." he tossed back the drink, and shivered.

"Yeah I know, what are the chances? It seemed at the time, that all of my friends were screwing around, and they all seemed to not get any girls pregnant. I must have super sperm or something...I was such a stupid idiot. Thinking I could get away with being irresponsible."

"Poor girl she was only sixteen, she'd come to visit some older friend at college, and ended up getting drunk and having a sleazy pimply fella like me at eighteen, grope her, then take her virginity and knock her up in the process."

"That's so sad Jasper. I'm sorry... What happened next?"

"I luckily got on with my academic studies, quite successfully. Having no idea I was about to be a father."

"This poor girl pregnant to a guy whose name she can't remember; is so scared. It's six months until she is found by her parents."

"They freak out, and send her away to live at some relative's place. Waiting to give birth, and they organise an adoption of her baby, to some couple who she doesn't know. She was scared, as you could imagine, but becomes really good friends with her aunt, who she stays with."

"Her aunt turns out to be very supportive, even though she's eccentric and spends a lot of time running a psychic hotline, from her home in the trailer park."

I nod, I understand all about being scared and living in difficult circumstances.

I was lucky that I wasn't exactly in the same position as that poor pregnant girl.

There but for the grace of God go I!

"The girl and her aunt, come up with a plan to keep the baby, and not adopt him out. Her parents were so upset, that she wasn't going to graduate from high school, let alone go to college and become a doctor, or lawyer. They break all ties with her; she's left to her own devices living with her aunt, on a low-income, squashed together in a small trailer in Las Vegas."

"I'm gonna jump a few years, you'll see how the stories all join together. Just have patience, ok?"

I nod.

"When I was twenty four I bought my first property and did it up, and resold it in a few months for a moderate profit. I found that I could work at publishing and researching History, as well as buying, selling and investing properties. Earning a good living in the process."

"I still focus on buying properties, but now it's purely for investment as you know. It's all about keeping a place, until the market starts turning upwards. Which at the moment could be a while."

"Now we have joined forces, you and I have a combined total of ten properties."

"The two which are in your name are, your Nan's old house which you rent, and the other is the house in Taos which we live in."

"I've got five houses situated in the cities of Santa Fe, Albuquerque, and Tucson, as well as three apartments in Las Vegas. All of these are rented and I have real estate agents managing the properties."

"I bought the Las Vegas places in a deal five years ago. It was a bargain the previous owner had gone bankrupt and was desperate to liquidate his assets. So I picked up some great places at rock bottom prices."

"I usually get the last say in who rents the places I own, but the Vegas ones were already let to great tenants, who were happy to stay on. I was happy they were good tenants, paying their rent and coming good at inspection times."

"All seemed like it was going along fine, until earlier this year. I got a concerned call from my agent in Vegas. She suspected something strange seemed to be going on in one of the apartments, and asked me to look into it further. She wasn't getting any satisfactory answers for why there was so much traffic coming and going from this place. The neighbours were upset, and it wasn't looking good."

I poured two more shots and we drank.

"I went to see what was going on personally, four months ago, when I was at my conference presenting a paper on 'The Secret Women's Economy in the Eighteenth and Nineteenth Century in America'. I was really happy; the paper was accepted and welcomed. You Bella were my inspiration, remember?"

"Yeah, how could I forget?" I rolled my eyes.

"So you can imagine my great surprise when I knock on the door of my apartment and who should open the door, but a young woman wearing a short silk robe, and hardly anything underneath. I got the surprise of my life."

I raise an eyebrow, questioning.

"It seems, I was the owner of an apartment which was being run as a base for an escort service. Situated right smack bang in the middle of an upmarket apartment complex. That's why there was so much traffic, particularly at night."

"As you can imagine, the neighbours were all very cranky, having their nice property values taking a dive because of a sleazy bunch of hookers, running around in their nice complex at all hours of the day and night."

"Oh do they take their clients to the apartment? Or do they do their err, business in other places, like hotels. I guess Vegas is a busy place for an escort agency." I had to ask.

"Apparently all the bookings and down time, is spent in this one apartment. The escorts get dressed and relax between clients. The bookings are all organised by phone and they have a website for advertising."

(Yeah I remember!)

"Once I found out, I was going to kick them out, and they could set up somewhere else, I wasn't worried. But I saw something that made me stop and reconsider. It was this skinny blonde kid who was playing with a basketball and hoop, set up in the apartment's garden courtyard. This kid looked like the spitting image of me. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I was intrigued."

"Then this kid came up to the door where I was standing, while I trying to talk to this half dressed woman. The kid started asking his mother if he could eat, he was hungry. The woman looked at me and then at her kid and did a weird double take."

"She asked if I went to college in Phoenix, twelve years ago. I said yes, and she asked me if I'd been to any frat keg parties, I said only one. She asked me if I remembered a girl at that one party. I said I wasn't sure, but I thought so. I was so drunk. It was hard to remember."

"She gave me the card to the escort business; it was the one you found. I'm sorry I mislead you."

"I was worried you'd find out, and hate me for being a crap irresponsible asshole father, who knocked up a teenage girl. Who is now a single mother, working as an escort." he rolls his eyes and pours another shot.

"I was also worried sick that you would find out that a residential property which I own is being used as control-centre for a bunch of prostitutes. That you would jump to the conclusion, that I'm the one who runs this place, like I'm some sort of pimp or something."

"Then I worried, that you'd think I was the kind of man who regularly ran around having unprotected sex with random teenagers, then dumping them."

"I was concerned that you'd draw the conclusion, that I'm a dead-beat dad, who is negligent in paying child support or refusing to acknowledge his off-spring."

"Then I was worried that you'd find out about this information from another source. And all my worst fears ended up coming true." Jasper shook his head, sighing.

"You found out on our wedding day, a day which should have been the very best of days for us, but turned into the worst."

I pulled him into my arms and held him. He looked a mess, exhausted, wrung out and suffering beyond the limits of human tolerance.

I kissed his face softly all over and got off the sofa and pulled him over to the bed.

I lay him down and pulled the covers up over our bodies. I snuggled down, close and kissed his head and face some more.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, I'm proud you had the strength to tell me... I don't know how it'll turn out, but I'm sticking with you and that's all that matters right here and now. Ok Jasper?"

"I got your back baby, try to get some sleep. I'll be here...close your eyes and sleep... I know you are a prince among men... my love... my soul... my heart... I will never judge you or hate you...just relax...breath in slowly... out slowly... yes, nice and relaxing... I love you Whitlock and there's no one who will stop me from always loving you...relax... calm... so peaceful here isn't it... Mmm..." Jasper and I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to Jasper's snores; I guess that's what happens when you drink too much. At least I got an uninterrupted sleep. I hoped Jasper did. I'm pretty sure he slept right through. He certainly needed it.

I got out of bed and stretched. The sun was quite high already. I am going to do a bit of yoga, then meditation.

I really like starting the day that way. I want to do it from now on...start my day on the right foot.

I did some simple yoga poses on the deck; it was perfect for enjoying the practice. The massage yesterday had made a big difference; I was still relaxed, even after last night's revelations... I lay down on some towels and started to meditate.

It didn't take long before I was deep into a wonderful space of serenity and peace...

I thanked Nan and Esme; I knew they were helping Jasper from the other side...

I asked for divine calm and order to rule, in all the situations we were dealing with...

I asked that Jasper's newly found son would lead a wonderful happy life and that we could get to know him, and support him in all ways.

I knew both Esme and my Nan would find it in their hearts to love him, no matter what.

I asked, that Jasper understand and see that I'd always have love for him, and that he managed to solve his current dilemmas quickly, easily, and smoothly. That all people involved would come to their highest best truth without delay.

I saw Jasper in my mind's eye and surrounded him with all my love and support, peace and ease.

I filled him up with shining rainbow light. The same light that I saw the day at the waterfall. I drenched him with that light, it was ours, our combined light and he needed it replenishing.

I dissipated the dark cloud around his head that was all his anxiety and fears...and sent the worries off to his angels to deal with.

I asked Esme and Nan to pull in all the higher ups, to watch over and support Jasper in this crisis.

I asked for the highest best divine outcome to appear in our lives.

I thanked all who came in spirit, I thanked them for all the love and support, I thanked them for the lovely massage Maggie gave me, the delicious food and the wonderful private rooms at this hotel, especially the excellent mineral springs hot tub on the deck!

I thanked God for Jasper.

Jasper was still sleeping when I came inside, so I quietly dressed and quickly brushed my hair and teeth.

I left him a note saying I was hunting him up some breakfast, and that I'd be back soon.

I met up with Maggie and thanked her once again for the best massage of my life.

I asked her if I could get a tray to bring some breakfast back to the room, as my boyfriend was still sleeping and I wanted him to have something to eat when he finally woke up.

We piled two trays with juice, coffee and some eggs, bacon and hash browns, and toast, spreads, cereal and fruit for Jasper and me. She walked me down to the room each carrying a tray.

I thanked her again for her help, she smiled and shrugged.

I put the trays in the kitchenette and brought a coffee over to Jasper.

He rolled over and opened his eyes, groaning.

"Baby swan, please don't let me drink so much tequila again, my head feels like it's gonna burst open and ... ughh..."

I got some painkillers from my purse, and gave him a glass of juice.

"Here drink this."

He slowly sat up and swallowed the tablets, finishing off the juice.

"I'm so thirsty, is that coffee you have there? Thanks baby." I gave him his coffee and he drank it all in one go.

I went to the fridge and pulled out some bottled water and gave it to him.

I went and got my breakfast and bought it over to the bed, propping myself up and then tucking into my toast, coffee, juice and cereal.

Jasper watched me as I ate.

"I bought you some food, if you're feeling up to it. Want me to bring the tray over?"

"No I'll get it, I've got to get up, and ahhh take a leak." he grinned at me and slowly got out of bed,

trying not to moan too loudly.

I'd lost count of the number of shots he'd drank last night. We'd gone through half a bottle.

At least he felt free enough to tell me how he was feeling and what was troubling him.

It all made sense that he'd been worried sick about me hating and judging him, once I'd found out the story.

I'm glad he explained the weird series of events. He simultaneously found out he was a father, to a son he never knew existed, and the landlord of a brothel/escort business.

Oh, and that the son's mother worked as an escort, in that same business!

I mean, what were the odds of that happening, to someone all at once?

Poor Jasper, no wonder he was all shaken up and working himself into knots, trying to work out how to please everybody. And then work out how to honour the mother's privacy and do the right thing, by both her and their son.

Jasper wandered back over to the bed and kissed me.

"You need to eat first Whitlock, then maybe we can spend some time havin' fun...?"

He turned to get his tray and moved outside to the deck, motioning his head to come on out there with him.

"C'mon baby, talk to me out here, it'll keep me away from pulling you down into bed and having wild sex with you,...at least for a while!... Hahaha!"

I smiled and came out with him, dropping my clothes and getting into the tub. I sighed. This is the life, instant hot water, perfectly positioned tub on a private deck with views that go on forever...

I looked over at Jasper and he chuckled, "baby you're not making this any easier, I need to tell you all the important things, I missed telling you last night. I can't be distracted by your luscious body sittin' there in that tub, look!" he pointed to Jasper Junior, all ready to spring into action!

"Sorry Jasper, why don't you eat and look at the scenery. Give me the short version of what you need to say. I'll turn around, so you can't see my front bits, how's that?" I shifted so I had my back to him smiling.

Jasper dug into his food, and chewed for a while. I didn't talk; I knew he was trying to think of what to say.

After a few minutes I was wondering if he was gonna tell me what he wanted, but I got a nice surprise, when he came up behind me dropped his sleep pants on the deck, and got in the tub with me.

Nice! I laughed, he pulled me around in front of him and I felt all of him along my back and butt.

His hands played with my boobs brushing and tweaking my nipples. He licked and kissed the nape of my neck, then latched on sucking more firmly.

I let out a squeak and shifted slightly so that he could move his length into me.

In one smooth action he was there, right in me. Reconnected we both sighed deeply.

Appreciating the delicious sensation, moving with Jasper my man.

It wasn't too long before we were both crying out in pleasure and passion, as our orgasms hit simultaneously.

We stayed together, and I leant back, my head on his shoulder.

"That was beautiful baby..."

"Yeah, it was..." I answered.

"So while we're both here, why don't you tell me the rest of the story?"

Jasper sighed and kissed to top of my head.

"Now where was I last night? I had come to check on my Vegas apartment, which had been a problem for the neighbours and real estate agent."

"I had suddenly came to the shocking realization that -

1. The apartment was some sort of brothel/bordello/escort service.

2. The kid playing basketball, was possibly my kid

3. The woman standing at the door that I was sure I'd never seen before in my life was actually the girl I had drunken sex with twelve years ago."

"I set up a time to meet Jasmine, that's her name by the way. She was in as much shock as I was.

We met the next day at a cafe, to try and sort out a plan of action and find out some more of Jasmine's history."

"Jasmine told me her story, which I've told you."

So I summarised-

"Scared sixteen year old, pregnant, living with her aunt in a trailer park. Parents cutting her off. Baby boy being born."

Jasper looked at me grinning. "He's a really sweet, skinny kid who's full of beans. Jasmine christened him Liam. Which is a great name, it suits him."

I nodded.

"Jasmine is really scared that if the authorities or her parents find out she's an escort, Liam will be taken off her."

"She was glad to meet me after all this time, and have it confirmed with a paternity test. But at the same time, Jasmine was really worried that I might take Liam off her too. Which I never would, especially after finding out what a caring loving mother she is."

"When did you do all this Jasper?" I was so curious.

"I set up the paternity test the same day at the cafe, we both wanted confirmation as soon as possible. The results came back quickly, and I had to talk to Pete about what kind of financial support I could provide for Jasmine and Liam."

"I was naively hoping that Jasmine would be able to live, without being an escort." Jasper sadly shook his head and huffed.

I looked at him and smiled.

"So is Jasmine unwilling to give up the escort game, because she just absolutely loves going to work each day?" Jasper frowned at that and shook his head.

"Or is she unwilling, because she doesn't want to be dictated to by a man who's just suddenly come into her life?" He smirked, and shrugged.

"Someone who has some power to take away her baby, and cause her pain...not that you would, but she might not trust you enough yet...you know?" I rubbed his shoulders, and leaned into kiss his lips.

"She's used to doing things her own way, relying all on her own...you know, most single mothers are very protective of their kids...they are willing to do almost anything for them, including selling their bodies. I completely get it... She's still waiting for you to be another flaky guy...someone who promises the world, but leaves her at the first sign of trouble."

"Jasper, she'll just need time and persistence on your part, to eventually convince her, that her life can be easier. Once she get's the fact that her kid's dad will be contributing towards his support, education, health and welfare."

"She'll get it eventually, and see that you _are _a kind, loyal thoughtful, compassionate man who does what's right. I know she will."

Jasper held me tighter and kissed me.

"Swan, you just summed up the whole thing perfectly, without even meeting her...I'm so blessed to know you, you're a treasure beyond measure baby! You totally get me. I should have confided in you sooner, I'm so sorry I didn't."

"Jasper, it was completely understandable why you did it. But you should know I'm not gonna try and hurt a mother and child, just because she's a sex worker. Hell, if I look close enough at my own life, things could have gone that way in my life too... there but for the grace of God go I..."

"The night I found the card, when I was baby-sitting Max, I had a strong dream about Jasmine, and saw her and you in a cafe together. She was crying, she showed you a photo, and you left in a taxi together."

Jasper looked surprised, and held me closer. "Baby you must be psychic or something, because that really happened. The day I met Jasmine in the cafe we left in a taxi, to get the paternity test done. I also got introduced to Liam, and we chatted, he's a history buff, also likes music and anything to do with cars and motorbikes...a bit like me I guess!"

I nodded and smiled, I got out of the tub. I was completely wrinkled.

"I'm proud of you Jasper; I know it's all going to work out, one way or the other. Do you think I might be able to meet Liam one day? I'd really like to, as long as Jasmine doesn't mind."

I handed him a towel and looked him up and down.

"So are we allowed to publicly acknowledge Liam and Jasmine?"

"Yeah, that's fine, Jasmine kind of likes the idea of me settling down and being an old married man...well that's if you'll still have me little swan...and I asked Liam if one day he might like to come and visit us in Taos...maybe ride Daisy and meet Truffles."

"I told them both, all about you and how wonderful you are. Jasmine says she likes the sound of you already. I told her that you would never judge her, as your own upbringing wasn't easy."

"Are you planning some sort of trust fund or financial support system for them?"

"Yeah, that's where Pete got into action. Once I told him about him being an uncle, he's been nothing but helpful. I haven't told Pete or anyone else about the escort aspect, only you know...so that was the secret which she didn't want to become public knowledge. You understand?"

"Sure, I get it no worries. It's not like everyone would be supportive, my lips are sealed Jasper."

"Pete and I've set up an apartment for them in the same Vegas complex, one which I already own. She's now living rent free. Liam and Jasmine also have a full health insurance plan. Liam is enrolled into a great high school for next year, all the fees are paid up and money for his books, uniforms and extras has been put into an account, just for those education expenses."

"Now Jasmine receives a monthly cheque for living expenses...I put this package together with Pete, so that she gets everything she needs until Liam's eighteen."

"I'm really hoping that Jasmine might be encouraged to study or do some other work, giving up her escort work. But I see your point clearly now, she's not used to depending on anyone, and will want to keep doing things her way. At least until she sees that I'm not just full of hot air, but reliable and stable."

"Yeah women are stubborn like that. Well that all solves the money, education, health and housing. What are you going to do about the escorts operating out of your apartment?" I quirked a brow at him.

We sat on the deck soaking up the sun, wrapped in our towels.

Jasper stretched like a cat and yawned.

"I had to tell you, this is totally the best bit, 'cause I wasn't sure how to solve the problem. It turns out the proprietor, who owns the escort agency, was 'encouraged' to move out of my apartment and relocate to another premises on the other side of Vegas."

"How?"

"Pete's old college friend, who is a top Vegas lawyer, served the proprietor with various charges and fines. Proving he was in breach of the planning laws, the local tenant's association agreements for the apartment block residents, and city noise abatement laws."

"I had nothing to do with the serving of these papers. It turns out that the residents all got together and hired this lawyer, to do this on their behalf.

The proprietor wasn't too keen on all the negative publicity and the escorts were sick of having their cars impounded for taking up the other resident's car parking spaces." he snorted.

"There was also a fiery bunch of older ladies, who picketed the apartment and weren't adverse to throwing buckets of cold water all over the escorts as they went to and from the apartment in their fancy clothes. The residents were very ingenious in forcing the proprietor's hand, making it too difficult to operate from that site."

"Was Jasmine picketed too? Will she and Liam be safe?"

"The agency moved out of the apartment last week, and Jasmine and Liam into their new apartment at the same time. So far, the other residents haven't worked out that she used to work there. She and Liam seem to be doing fine."

"We've been face-booking, texting and emailing each other, Liam knows he can contact me at any time. So fingers crossed, it may work out well in the end."

"Well that's a big relief! I hope Jasmine sees that she can choose another life for herself."

"Hey little swan, thanks for listening. I'm sure Jasmine will be relieved to know you are someone who is on her side, not pointing the finger and causing her grief."

"I can almost see you two getting on like a house on fire. Liam will be sure to like you, he knows a lovable woman when he sees one...actually, do you want to speak to him? I can ring him and see how he's going."

"Yeah, why not? Now's as good as time as ever!"

I walked into the room and started getting dressed. I was happy to see my hairbrush. Giving my hair and scalp a good brisk brush, leaving it knot-free and silky-smooth. I left it out loose down my back. Put on my yoga pants and new tee shirt.

I turned around Jasper had already slipped on a pair of jeans and stood shirtless, phone in his hand. I sighed and smiled.

"Hi Liam, its Jasper here, how are you? ...really, that's great! Are you enjoying your new bedroom?...aha, great!...yeah ...I'm good, I'm busy with spending some time with my beautiful girl Bella...yeah that's right, she knows all about you now, she really wants to talk to you, would you like to say hi?...ok I'll put her on..."

"Liam? Hello how are you? ... yeah, soccer's going good is it? ...you scored a goal yesterday ...well done that's excellent! ...your friend Ziggy is gonna have a party? What kind? Yeah I love parties, that's my job... I love getting everyone together and eating yummy food and having a fun time...you would? Really! That's excellent! ...did you know your dad and I have written some books... Sounds like you are good at writing stories too. Will you e-mail me some of your stories? I'd love to read them...sure , yeah...aha...ok, say hi to your mom for me, one day I'm looking forward to meet you...ok...sure what's your favourite?... Ok sure I promise... Want to speak to Jasper again? Ok bye Liam it's been wonderful to talk to you... Here's Jasper bye!"

"Hi... Yeah I'll take some photos now and send them to you ...yeah I love her she's special ...haha! No you can't marry her she's all mine ...find your own girl, I'm sure there's heaps for you to choose from...oh she promised you a cake! Well no wonder...she did that to me once and I was never the same after that...yeah I think she uses magic in her cooking ...she weaves spells. I'm under her influence that's for sure...ha-ha! Ok say hi to you mom, tell her to give me a call and say how everything is going... Good...ok...bye bye Liam...yeah I'll take them as soon as I get off the phone ok? ...yeah she's really pretty...yeah send the e-mails to me and I'll show them to Bella ok ...bye!"

"He's such a sweetie!"

"Yeah, he's a lot like me at that age! And what's this about cooking him a cake? Do you always make cakes for all the new boys in your life?"

"Oooh, are you jealous of little Liam? Poor Jasper... What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Come over here baby, I'll show you exactly how to soothe the jealous beast..."

"Ok Mr. Whitlock what's your wish?"... I got on my knees and loosened his belt, sliding his fly down slowly, "how about a little of this?"

Jasper's eyes rolled up in his head, as I lavished him with some heavy-duty tender loving care. He roared his release ...it didn't take long before he recovered ...pushing me down to the floor and exposing my butt in the air rammed his hard length home.

Oh my God, he kept moving against my g spot till I was squealing in pleasure. He put one hand down onto my tight little hole and the other around to my clit and rubbed both simultaneously, making me fall into an intense, prolonged orgasm.

He kept moving within me and came again... He pushed his finger in up to the knuckle and pushed harder onto my clit, I exploded again... Harder deeper, longer...

His finger moved further in and I came further into another round of shattering spasms... I was flying and falling... The world stopped and time stood still... I felt our souls soar upward... Higher closer, entwining, dancing

Life was good with the man of my dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

author's note: I'm finally getting the hang of posting chapters. I hope you enjoy this series of Bella and Jasper. Please feel free to review. it gives me hope!

***To make sense of this story you need to read the 'Journey to my soul's other half' first, otherwise this story won't make much sense.***

All mistakes are my own, Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, the lucky duck!**  
><strong>

**Chapter five. Who's that girl?**

"Jasper I only just remembered something; there was a strange woman who gave me the escort agency card the morning of the wedding. I have no idea who she could be. She was well dressed and very beautiful."

"The scary thing was that she seemed to know you really well, she talked about your family tragedy in the fire. Where you studied, what you studied and how you like to sleep on your stomach...even how you sometimes have nightmares about the fire."

"She implied that you were leading a secret double life, and had more to do with the escorts than just being their landlord." I shivered.

"The weird thing was, she didn't give me her name. If she'd have been working as someone who was doing investigating groundwork for a lawyer, or the police, she would have at least given me her name and who she was working for..."

"...unless she's doing some sort of undercover work, or was representing someone who is trying to give you a hard time...it was really weird...after she left the hotel room, Edward came rushing in. He looked like he'd just done a few rounds with Mike Tyson, and he said nearly the same thing as her; that 'I shouldn't trust you and you were living a lie' or some bull shit... before he could say anymore, Pete took him by the scruff of the neck and kicked him out."

"Have you any idea who this mystery woman might be?" I asked tentatively.

"No, but it might be worth getting your dad and Pete onto the case. It might be worth gettin' the hold of the hotel's security footage, to see if she shows up on camera, coming into your hotel room. If we get a clear enough image, we'll be able to see if we can discover who she is."

"So ...there aren't a heap of your angry ex's out there, that I need to watch out for?" I tried to put a slightly humorous spin on something, which could definitely freak me out if it actually happened.

"No, I'm pretty sure that all the women I ever been out with, haven't ever given me a second thought. Even someone as toxic as Maria, hasn't even bothered to look me up in the last five years. So I'm hoping there won't be any scary women and it will be ok baby."

"Well, Maria's the kind of woman who wouldn't ever worry about anyone except herself. I'm glad neither of us have ever had anything more to do with her, she's just plain old nasty."

"In the mean time, I don't want to worry about anyone else but you baby swan. Let's go out for an evening stroll and find some delicious refreshments. All this hot lovin' is givin' me an appetite!"

Jasper and I strolled down the road, holding hands and feeling pretty good. Jasper had a hankering for a plate of barbecued ribs, so we went to the steak house. I sighed in relief when I saw they had some nice salad options. Sometimes being a vegetarian can be tricky in small towns.

We took time to make a phone call each, me to Charlie and Jasper to Pete.

We chatted while waiting for the food to be served. I filled him in on the conversation that I had with Charlie.

"Charlie is really happy to team up with the local cops, the hotel security and Pete to start getting to the bottom of the identity of the mystery woman. It'll do him good, now that he's taken early retirement. Sue said she's pleased to get Dad out of the house, because he's under her feet all day, driving her mad." I giggled and shook my head.

"When I spoke to him on the phone, it was like I'd given him the biggest Christmas present! He has all the skills to liaise and investigate cases.

He's even more motivated, because he's doing it for us."

"He knows we love each other and he knows that we've sorted out our issues. He was very interested in Jasmine and Liam, and has asked me if you'll spend some time talking to him, just so that he gets it all sorted in his head."

"I said I'd ask, however you know how dad is, he's a master at questioning and drawing out answers from those who are a little reluctant. If you do talk to him, make sure he doesn't let you spill the beans, so we protect Jasmine's privacy."

Jasper looked uncomfortable, "I'm just lucky that he and Vlad didn't hurt me, and blow away the family jewels." he looked down to his boy bits and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

Knowing my dad, it was highly likely that after quizzing poor Jasper, he would put two and two together, and come up with the whole scenario, of Jasmine working as an escort anyway. I was hoping he wouldn't think any the worse of her or Jasper.

"I know he'll be supportive when he understands the circumstances around Liam's conception and how you didn't even know of his existence until recently." If dad ever meets Liam, he'll be sure to love him.

"Please tell me how was Pete going when you spoke? What was his take on the mystery woman scenario?"

"Ha! He's off and running with conspiracies to do with, connecting the fact that Rose is angry as a hornet, and she's just recently been released from federal prison."

"Pete thinks it's possible that she's set something up, to get back at the both of us, seeing as she and her siblings were left nothing in Esme's will, and that she never got to get her hands on any more of Esme's or Marcus's art collections."

"The Feds let her out of prison early, on a plea bargain for giving them a lot of evidence against Carlisle and the mafia. She's back on the streets again." Jasper shivered.

I remembered the last time I saw Rose in court; she gave me one of those scary death-glares, just before she was convicted and led away.

"Jasper, how close are Rose and Ed? I was thinking that it might make more sense, if those two had cooked up something before the wedding, to try and split us up."

I still have clear memories of the first few times I had the misfortune to meet Edward. He had acted like a creepy stalking jerk in the hospital, when Jasper was stuck there with his broken leg.

Then again thinking of the times I've had to listen to Rosalie rant and rave...I knew she really hated me with a deep vengeance.

"In fact, Rose and Ed will both be still rubbing their hands together gleefully, because they think we didn't get married, and they have split us up." I sighed.

"I ran off into the sunset, leaving you and all the guests in limbo. I am the ultimate run-away bride!" I looked up at Jasper while he was chomping down on his barbecued ribs.

"I'm so sorry I ran away Jasper, and didn't stay to sort everything out with you. I'm kinda worried that all the people from the wedding will end up hating me, 'cause I went off like that, without giving them any explanation."

Jasper sighed, wiped his mouth on his napkin and shook his head.

"Baby swan, you have to know that no one thinks anything bad about you. Hell, the guests all stayed behind. They decided not to waste all the lovely food you'd set up for the event."...my eyes bugged out... they ate all the finger food?

"Believe me nothing went to waste, people even decided to try the cake, and there wasn't much left, when I last saw it. Everyone thought the food was wonderful. But were sorry that you weren't there to enjoy it with them." Jasper smiled sadly.

"Oh ... that's good ... but kinda weird right? I suppose the food didn't go to waste...they didn't dance or anything...did they?" I was trying hard to make sense of what our guests got up to.

"Well the band we hired did put on a mini concert, seeing as they'd already been paid and had a captive audience. They changed a lot of the numbers and it got quite maudlin and sad, instead of sweet and happy...only the little kids got up to dance,...you should have seen little Max, he's a real mover and shaker!"

I closed my eyes and chortled ... yeah little Max was gonna charm the girls on the dance floor when he was older. That's for sure!

"They were all pretty much down on me though, wanting to join in kicking my skinny ass. If it wasn't for Steve and Vlad defending me, standing tall and proud in their flouncy fairy-godmothers of the bride wedding outfits, I probably would have ended up, being something left behind, needing to be scraped off the floor, like yesterday's mashed potatoes." Jasper sighed.

I would have to thank Steve and Vlad for saving Jasper from a possible lynching...

Vlad could look really scary, even when he was wearing full drag...I remember him easily handling some cruel comments made by members of the public and his strong effective reactions to stop them in their tracks.

"Char wanted you to know that everyone wanted to taste the food at the reception, because of your awesome reputation which was preceding you...they really were really impressed, even though they were sad that it wasn't a celebration of our wedding."

It was weird, but I could see how it would make sense at the time. I'd organized a buffet of a variety of finger food, and was it definitely better off being tasted and appreciated, than in the bin.

At least there was a bright side to the failed wedding reception.

"I love you Jasper, you know that don't you? Do you think that those guests who were angry with you will settle down? They might calm down when we get back and they see us both together."

"Yeah maybe... I guess so...who can say exactly how everyone will react? I only know that you are it for me baby ...I can't see my life going forward with anyone else. Our souls have come together so deeply, so thoroughly, that living without you isn't an option any more!"

Jasper's word resonated with my beliefs. It was true for me too; I wasn't able to see my life without him. I was part of him and he was part of me...

We had done everything to come together, except get hitched! We lived joyfully together without dramas, worked easily on books and researched together, had a fabulous love life, supported each other and found happiness and satisfaction everyday in every way.

I thanked God that Jasper was my man, my soul's other self.

"Jasper, my beautiful man, you are my other half. I'm not gonna live without you. I'm always gonna want to wake up with you, sleep with you, work with you and live together in our funny little house in Taos. For all of my days left on this earth, I want to be with you and only with you." I confessed.

"Well, I've got an idea! Why don't we fly to Vegas and get hitched in one of those drive-through weddings? We are already living together as if we are married, the only thing we need is the piece of paper and the rings...what do you think baby? Wanna marry me in the chapel of love with an Elvis impersonator as our wedding celebrant?" Jasper's smile was as wide and intense as the sun.

I was momentarily stunned with his warm smile moving my heart, making me want to cry and laugh at the same time...

I nodded and threw my arms around him, crying and giggling and burying my head into his shoulder.

"Let's always be together, no matter what! Ok baby swan?"

"Yes, always my funny otter man." I giggled.

I thought back to that day when I saw him and Pete frolicking in the river, looking just like a pair of cute little otters.

The Whitlock brothers protested telling me that they wanted to be seen as another type of animal, scarier and masculine, but I said otters were it. I'd always loved otters, they were definitely my favourite animal...well apart from Truffles our dog and Daisy our old grey mare.

"When?"

"How about we fly there return? We could even catch up with Jasmine and Liam while we are there, and then drive back home after that."

"Really? Yeah that would be excellent!" I jumped up and down in my seat. I wanted to do a happy dance, but I didn't think that the restaurant patrons would be impressed.

"Well, that's great baby cause I just so happen to have brought the rings with me, look!" He pulled them from his pocket.

Once again I was beyond words.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: thanks to all those reading! To make sense of this story read 'Journey to my soul's other self' first.

Stephanie Meyer owns the rights to Twilight. I own an old car and a crazy cat.**  
><strong>

**Chapter six. I do!**

Jasper and I said goodbye to Maggie and Fred in the hotel, and set off back up to Albuquerque. Me in the Mini Minor and Jasper on his Harley.

When I come to think about it, both our vehicles are pretty ancient, from the '60's. I was hoping we'd make back home, without breaking down in the middle of the desert.

We'd booked our return tickets from Albuquerque to Las Vegas, as well as a Chapel of Love, drive-through wedding, with Elvis officiating at the wedding.

We were going to be picked up by Elvis in a '50's pink convertible Cadillac at the airport and driven straight to the chapel for the quick ceremony.

Yay! I couldn't wait!

We'd have the rest of the day to enjoy ourselves seeing the sights and catching up with Liam and Jasmine, then going back to New Mexico the early tomorrow morning.

We'd booked a room at a casino, as the rates were so cheap. Initially I was sceptical until Jasper showed me, I was amazed! It must be the down turn in the economy that got them to drop their room rates so low.

I wore jeans and one of my new tee silk-screened shirts. I'd bought some silk flowers to clip into my hair; I wanted to be barefoot and as comfortable as possible. I put on lip-gloss, a little mascara and eyeliner. It was gonna turn out to be a wedding which was as simple and easy as we could possibly make it, and that was fine with both Jasper and me!

I was really happy that everything was going to be quick legal and as stress free as possible. I'd let Pete, Char, Vlad, Steve and dad know that we were going to have a Vegas drive through wedding, and not to worry. Steve messaged back, that he didn't mind as long as I got to wear my dress that he'd designed and made sometime soon in the future; he also wanted lots of photos of the Elvis drive-through wedding.

No worries on that front, I'd snap pics of the works until I dropped!

We'd parked our Harley and Mini in the under-cover car park at the airport, moved quickly through the check-in as we weren't bringing any large luggage items, and headed off into the sky bound for Vegas.

We didn't worry too much about being loaded into squashy cattle-class, with the screaming babies, the drunk football team and the snoring three hundred pound lady; because we had each other, holding hands and doing the staring into each other's goo-goo eye thing.

Jasper's baby–blues were so good, I could get lost in them!

We got a couple of snacks off the trolley and before we knew it, we'd landed.

* * *

><p>Elvis was there at the airport hold a sign and singing at the top of his lungs 'It's Now or Never'.<p>

I started giggling with Jasper.

Elvis was looking fairly good, for a dead guy! The clothes he was wearing were cool, slim black stove-pipe trousers, a short black jacket, pale pink shirt, and shiny black pointed shoes.

His hair was slicked back all glossy on the top of his head, somehow mysteriously defying gravity.

It must be all the product which was holding it perfectly in place.

I started giggling louder, Jasper and I stood in front of him with the rest of the crowd which collected. We clapped when he finished singing, and he handed out his cards to members of the crowd, posed for photos and gestured us towards the pale pink, convertible Cadillac. Jasper and I were chuckling and enjoying ourselves immensely.

We were totally impressed when our Elvis kept up his singing, while navigating us through the airport traffic and off to the chapel.

On the way to the chapel we were serenaded with 'Are You Lonesome Tonight?' and 'The Wonder of You'.

I just couldn't stop chuckling and grinning my head off.

As we pulled up at the drive-through chapel, I pulled out my purse and re-applied my lip-gloss, and pinned the flowers in my hair.

I kissed Jasper and he looked over to me and asked, "Ready little swan?"

"As I'll ever be, my beautiful otter!"

Elvis let out a hoot, gave us the thumbs up, and drove into the chapel, turned to us and started the ceremony.

He started off with a heart warming rendition of 'Love Me Tender' before getting into the actual official wedding part of the ceremony.

He managed to conduct the whole wedding including, his words, the exchange of vows and rings, "you may now kiss the bride", and finally sign the paperwork, while Jasper and I were both sitting in the backseat of the Cadillac.

Our Elvis sang 'Can't Help Falling in Love' and then the grand finale of 'Be My Teddy Bear', to finish off the wedding.

He dropped us off at the entrance of the casino where we were staying, and sang us goodbye with 'Viva Las Vegas'.

All the folks at the front of the casino stopped and photographed him. If nothing else, our Elvis was a master at self promotion!

"Well, that was memorable baby; I gave him extra, for all the non-stop songs." Jasper shook his head and chuckled.

"He certainly earned every penny that was great! We didn't have to dress up. Thank you Jasper, that was really, really brilliant!" I was still madly grinning and I pulled myself on tippy-toes to kiss my man.

"Jasper, guess what?"

"What baby?"

"We are married! Actually married! Can you believe it? We're finally hitched!"

"I'll love you forever and always my sweet Bella. Wow married! Incredible! It's finally happened!"

"It's kinda strange, but wonderful magic insane and brilliant, all at the same time. I'm so glad we got heaps of photos and video footage of Elvis's songs, as well as the pink Caddie. I'm e-mailing the stills to everyone right now; hopefully they'll get a laugh."

"Are you ready to find our room, get changed, meet up with Liam and Jasmine, and have some dinner Mrs Whitlock?"

"Jasper, about this Whitlock business, can we have a little chat about that?"

"What baby, don't you want to be a Whitlock?" Jasper looked a bit worried.

"Well yes and no, couldn't I just call myself Bella Swan-Whitlock? All of my books are published under Swan and you still call me baby swan. If you want to share your name I'd be honoured, but I also want to keep Swan, I like both names."

"Ok my sweet Swan-Whitlock, or do you want Whitlock-Swan? Either's fine with me Bella, I'm just happy you agreed to marry me! I don't know how I managed to get so lucky!"

We went into the palatial casino entrance, and got signed into our room. Two small backpacks wasn't much for the bell-hop to carry, but he got a tip anyway.

As I was attempting to work out which of my well worn clothes I was going to wear to meet the young Liam and his mom, when Jasper got a call. They were coming up to meet us in our room. I panicked and looked over to Jasper.

"Japer, please tell me I look ok? I don't think I've anything else to wear..."

He snorted, "Sweetie you'll be fine, I'm in my jeans and sneakers. Stop worrying, they'll both be happy to just meet you."

I didn't have long to wait. I took a quick look in the mirror. I'd just have to do.

There was a knock and muffled talking behind the door. (I hope they like me...)

Jasper ran over and opened it dramatically.

He opened his arms wide, as if he was greeting a really long lost friend and Liam threw himself into Jasper's arms. They were holding each other as if their lives depended on it.

I stood there smiling at them, it was a wonderful sight.

I looked behind Jasper and Liam and spotted a nervous looking woman, must be Jasmine. I waved, "hi, come in."

She moved around her son and his dad, and came over to me I smiled. She looked like a nice woman, I hoped to even we'd get along, maybe even hit it off.

"Hi Jasmine, I'm Bella I bet you already guessed that, how are you?"

"I'm good, nervous though... but good." She nodded giving me a small smile.

We both looked over to Jasper and Liam they were chatting animatedly and each was wrapt in the other.

"They really do look like each other; kinda like clones don't you think?" I mumbled in awe.

"Hell yeah! I'm still in shock when I see them together, how much alike they really are. They even have the same body movements and mannerisms. It's spooky."

"Jasper? Liam? I bet your both hungry... How about I find some shoes and we go and find a place to eat, how's that? What do you think Jasmine, does that sound ok? I only snacked on the plane, and I'm pretty hungry."

Jasper and Liam turned simultaneously; it was like watching two Jaspers at once, except one was younger and smaller.

"Yeah Jasmine, I see exactly what you mean...it's spooky alright!"

"I want to introduce you to Liam first baby. Liam come and meet Bella, we just got hitched in the Chapel of Love with Elvis officiating...he kept singing pretty much the whole time... It was a hoot!"

Liam and I approached each other he had his father's smile and tall thin build. I chuckled, "hi Liam, it's great to finally meet you. You are the spitting image of your dad! Come here and give me a hug. He rushed over and then stopped suddenly, going deep tomato red in the face... Then he smiled and approached me shyly sideways, head down.

I came up slowly; I remembered how awkward it could be when you're shy and feel embarrassed. I put one arm over his shoulder, not to crowd him and gave him a half hug.

"Hey Liam what's your favourite food?"

He shrugged and went even redder. Jasper winked at me.

"How about Mexican? That's your dad's very favourite; although he is partial to Italian, Chinese, Thai, barbecued ribs, Middle-eastern and on rare occasions, even some vegetarian dishes."

Liam smiled and looked up at me. I left my arm on his shoulder, getting him used to me... "Or are you a hotdog, pizza and burger kind of guy?"

"I eat everything. I'm always hungry. Can we eat mom?"

He looked over at Jasmine, she nodded.

Jasper rubbed his hands together, "good let's go eat, I'm so famished I could eat half a cow."

I just giggled and so did Liam.

"Hey Liam, I bet you could finish off the other half!" I whispered in his ear.

That's when his reserve melted and young Liam went into fits of laughter, we all joined him, unable to stop.

I found some sandals, and slipped them on. Getting married barefoot was one thing, walking down the Strip in Las Vegas was another all together!

Jasmine and I followed the boys out to the street, and wandered along behind them.

"I'm real glad Liam's gotten to know you, he's my life... And I worry how things will turn out sometimes... It hasn't been easy, being on my own bringing up Liam. For a long while it was scary and hard...but...but now with Jasper and now you in our lives, it's looking a lot brighter."

I nodded and smiled.

"I was so worried that once you'd found out how I was supporting myself and Liam all these years, that you hate me or be judging me."

I stopped and shook my head.

"Jasmine, I'd never do that to you or Jasper, although it was driving me crazy, because I could tell he was hiding something from me and that he wasn't going to spill the beans."

"I ended up giving the poor Jasper an ultimatum on our original wedding day. When he wouldn't tell me what it was, I lost it and left... Poor Jasper, my dad, Pete and Vlad, were all gonna do some bodily harm, if he didn't cough up with something to make it up to me..." I shook my head.

"He refused to break the promise to keep you and Liam a secret, until my friends and family forced him to, and he rang you to ask your permission to tell me."

"I'm really pleased that you gave him permission to let me know what was going on, it all made sense once it was explained. And I completely get the whole situation."

Jasmine looked at me. I had to tell her a bit about me to explain why I didn't judge her.

"I grew up with a mom who left all of me to raise and fend for myself as well as all the household chores, budgeting and responsibility. There were many times when there wasn't enough to eat, or our utilities were cut off. I ended up moving to the next-door neighbour's house. Life with my mom and her creepy paedophile fiancé wasn't very safe or easy for me."

"I'm so lucky things turned out for me, and it worked out in the end. My neighbours Vlad and Steve became surrogate parents, giving me all the support and love I could ever need... So you see Jasmine, I could never, ever judge you."

"I imagine there weren't a lot of options to choose from when you struggled to keep everything together for you and Liam. I can see as clear as day, that you and Liam are wonderful together and he's a lovely kid with a big heart, and you'd give just about anything and everything to have him grow up right."

"He's really lucky to have such a wonderful mother, who loves him and puts him first. I wish my mom cared as for me, as much as you do for Liam!" I patted her arm and got teary, so did she.

I pulled out some tissues and we both blew our noses and wiped our eyes.

"Jasmine, I just want you to understand that I support you and Liam. I wouldn't ever want a mother and child separated, especially now that Jasper and I can assist you both...I had to explain to Jasper, that you would be _fiercely independent_, having to rely only on your own means for years. I'm sure his being in your life has turned everything upside down for you..."

"I told him that the odds were that you were just waiting for him to back out and run a mile, once things got tough or tricky. Believe me, he won't. He's committed to making a secure happy life especially for Liam." I smiled gently; I needed to tell her more, before I got too emotional.

"It's as if there was something missing for Jasper, and he didn't even know what it was. Now Liam is in his life, the missing part has lit Jasper up, he's even more alive, he is so excited and so am I. You just need to see them together, to see the love and awe."

There's also his Aunty Charlotte and Uncle Peter who are really happy to have a nephew, as well as his little dynamo cousin Max."

"Do you think you like to both come and stay for a visit in Taos? There'd be heaps of fun things to do for Liam, and you could have a holiday and put your feet up and relax. We have heaps of room too, now that I inherited another whole guest room."

Jasmine looked confused. "Bella how do you inherit a guest room?"

I chuckled, "it's a bit of a long story, but my sister Leah, and brother Seth came to live with me a few years ago. They are Quileute, full tribal members; she's also a great artist."

"Leah ended up, falling for another artist called Garrett, who happened to be part Comanche. Leah and Garrett are now off, wandering the world at the moment, following their hearts and, that's how he came to set-up his home in the backyard at my place."

"It's a beautiful big tipi. Its comfortable snug weatherproof and is quite large inside. It's set up with a big comfy bed and is wonderful to sleep in. I'm sure Liam would love sleeping in it."

"Mom, mom let's go and visit please? It'd be great to sleep in a tipi, and I want to learn to ride Daisy too. Please?

I was surprised that Jasper and Liam had been listening into my conversation with Jasmine. I smiled. Jasper laughed.

"It's all up to your mama Liam, she's the boss, so don't stress her too much, otherwise you might not get what you want. It's always good to ask nicely with kind hearted ladies like your mama and Bella here. They hate pressure...how about a burger and fries? Is that ok?" he looked up at Jasmine, she sighed and nodded.

"But have a fruit smoothie or milk, no soda! And don't forget to say a big thank you to Jasper!"

"Thanks Jasper, thanks Mom." Liam grinned.

"I'll have the same. Bella, Jasmine what would you like to eat?"

"I'll go for the Greek salad and mineral water."

"Me too, except I'll have a mango and banana smoothie." Jasmine smiled softly.

We'd sat around, our tummies full watching Liam finish a second helping of dessert.

"It's not as nice as Bella's cake, but its ok..." Jasper had a look of longing on his face. I sniggered, he was so predictable. My food was surely the key to getting his attention in the first place, and then Jasper's love and devotion.

"I'm sorry I haven't got a chocolate cake for you right now Liam, I promise to cook you one if you come visit, you might even like to help me decorate it!"

"Yeah cool! I'd love to!" Liam said shovelling in some more cake.

I leant back against the chair and rubbed my eyes and forehead. Yawning.

I was feeling full and tired. What a day!

"Bella, hon you're lookin' a bit tuckered out...are you ok?"

"I need a strong coffee and begin to relax. It's been a wonderful day, getting married and meeting you both. I'm glad we're spending the night here in Vegas. I don't want to think what condition I would be in, sitting on a late night flight. I really don't think my brain could cope!"

"Yeah I know the feeling Bella, there's a great coffee place just a short walk up the strip. They make the best coffee in the country." Jasmine smiled at me.

Jasper paid up and we walked towards the heavenly coffee that was promised.

I needed to move to get my blood pumping, so walking amongst the crowds on the Strip was fun, and I was happy to have all my anxiety and stress from the last few weeks, lift off my shoulders.

Jasmine and I had the same love of great coffee. We sat in the cafe enjoying the flavour and aroma of a well made brew. I sighed.

"Thanks Jasmine." I patted her arm.

"Thank you Bella, I was nervous to meet you, but I can see we're gonna get on just fine. I like you, and I think I can trust you."

"I know, I completely feel the same way. I feel you and I could be friends, we have a lot in common."

She nodded and sipped her coffee.

Jasper and Liam had left us to go and see the musical fountains. It was fantastic to see them together.

"So Jasper has told me, that you run a catering business in Taos. Is that fun, or does it get hard? How did you get started?"

"I was a big foodie, I love cooking and watching others appreciate my food. That's how Jasper got interested in me, I'm sure," I snorted.

"I was full of ideas for what I wanted to do, but it always came back to food and people kept asking me to organize events for them."

"I did a great course in event management, now working with two full time assistants and a big book of casuals. Who I pull in, to help set up big marquees, serve food, play music and do the sound and lighting."

"So you do big events too, not just small ones?"

"Not really, they're mostly small exhibition openings, weddings and birthday parties. But some of the events can get bigger than Ben Hur, especially weddings. Brides can get a bit crazy, going all out to compete with each other for bigger this and larger that...but I've got to say, it ends up just being a pain in the bum, for those trying to set up a large event for clients like that."

Jasmine smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I've been dragged along as an escort, filling in as a client's plus one, to many of those crazy big weddings and fund-raising dinners. I'm positive that it's mostly all just meaningless bullshit, in the end."

"I know, some of Jasper's conference colleagues at the big dinners we've attended, are as boring as bat-shit, and they start arguing obscure points of history. None of them seem to have even a miniscule amount of humour, except Jasper."

"It was hilarious presenting a paper with him; all the old stuffy wankers at the conference weren't sure what to do with our joint presentation, idiots! We showed them how to create an interesting speech with unusual stories, without boring everyone into a coma."

"Wow, so you do research papers with Jasper and cater events too? That's amazing. How do you manage to do it all?"

"I watched how Jasper managed his time and interests. He does most of his work on-line, writing and researching, editing and emailing the publishing company and academic colleagues."

"As for myself, I finished high school on-line, as I was sick of all the distracting idiots in the classroom, and then did most of my degree on-line too. I found it easy to manage my time, and study when I liked. It worked well for me because I'm pretty independent."

"I am able to spend time on-line with prospective clients after their first meeting. It works well, as long as they _actually read their massages regularly_. I phone them too and check in before the big event. I only have trouble with the ones that can't make up their minds, they drive me mad."

"So it's possible to finish high school on-line?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh sure, and there's heaps of other courses to study these days, most big campuses have a good distance education set-up, with helpful teaching staff only a phone call or email away." I enthused.

"I'd just love to finish high school and do some study...they don't mind how old you are I suppose, it's not like going to a regular school is it?" Jasmine's eyes lit up.

"No thank God! It's easy as an adult; you're so much better at handling your time and not letting distractions take over. I found I was able to handle the course work faster, and was a lot more focused than in any classroom. Although that's not saying a really good teacher isn't worth their weight in gold, but generally if you can raise a kid on your own, I know you can easily finish a high school diploma. I'll help you if you want."

"Really? You mean that?"

"Yes, I do, I understand how it is, and studying on-line is what I'm good at. You'd be great at it too, I just know it. I could be your go-to girl if you wanted a study buddy, or didn't understand something. Please let me help you Jasmine, we can get to know each other better at the same time." I was feeling excited and hopeful.

"How do you find out about courses, and how do I enrol? Does it cost much?"

I pulled out my trusty iPhone and googled the information, "See? It's all here, I don't know what the world did before Google, I really don't!"

Jasmine looked truly happy and hopeful for her future too.

"Thanks, this means so much, you can't even imagine! I can see a way forward for myself, finally after all these years." she started crying and I rubbed her shoulders.

"Jasper and I have got your back and we'll do things one step at a time ok? First the High School Diploma, then the world is open for you to try all sorts of things. And Liam will be really proud of you."

That set off another bout of tears, we were both wiping our eyes when the boys came back, looking happy.

"We had a great time, the water is awesome isn't dad, err... Jasper."

"Yep it surely is. Are you two ok?"

"Ha, ha we're all good aren't we Bella?" Jasmine winked at me.

I nodded and blew my nose, "yeah sweetie, all good. Just us girls gettin' a little emotional, nothing to worry about."

I knew then and there everything was going to be wonderful.

I had a man I loved; I'd met a great woman who was the mother of Jasper's child.

Jasmine was a strong independent capable lady, who was ready to take on a new life for herself, as well as her child.

And finally I'd met Liam, someone we could all be grateful for.

Someone we could share our future with.

Someone to share laughter, joy and love with.

Someone to nurture and support and watch grow into a fine young man.

Life was beautiful. My family was expanding!


	7. Chapter 7

A.N.: I hope you are enjoying the story. Please feel free to review.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I own a goldfish called Gordon.**  
><strong>

**Chapter seven. Homeward bound.**

Jasper and I lay in the crisp heavy sheets of the large bed. We'd spent a night in a casino, without doing one bit of gambling, it was kind of ridiculous.

We'd spent our time creating and strengthening our new connections to Liam and Jasmine. The newest members of our family, I'm grateful we came to Vegas, it has been completely wonderful.

Jasper was still softly snoring on his tummy; he looked so vulnerable and gentle. I had to remind myself that we had to catch a flight out of here in two hours.

It was time for a little meditation.

I lay back down and felt my body relax into the mattress.

I focused on my breathing...

I was into a deeply relaxed state,

Breathing, calm, light and steady.

I thanked my body for being healthy, graceful and beautiful.

I thanked my Nan and Esme for helping so effectively,

I thanked Jasmine for trusting me and sharing her life and Liam with me.

I thanked Jasper and Jasmine for creating a special soul in Liam.

I thanked Liam for letting me get to know and love him.

I thanked Jasper, my love my man, my husband life was now going to be a journey into the future.

I thanked him for all the areas in our life where we'd come together, loved and supported each other and solved problems from our pasts.

We were getting a clearer space around us,

Living and accepting each others quirks and desires, wants and needs.

All the obstacles that may come up for us in the future will be easily and simply resolved...

Nothing and no one will stop us being together, now that we have joined forces in life, love, work, play and official wedded bliss.

The love I felt for him was immense and focusing on it more deeply, it took on the colour of a rich pearly iridescent rosy pink...my love for Jasper was this amazing swirly pearly pink!

I focused on my pink love and deepened it, expanded it, smiling to myself I grew it and I pushed it out further encompassing Jasper.

I wrapped him up in my pink love-blanket and hugged him with it. I treasured and honoured him.

I watched my love blanket swirling softly around him and I was now seeing gold threads moving out of Jasper and mixing into my pink love, the colours kept moving and mixing. The gold moved and grew, swirling around to encompass me.

I was being loved honoured and worshiped by Jasper I saw the gold sparkling sinuous lines slowly shimmer dance and swirl.

My head, heart and feet were alight with the gold.

His love threaded around and formed a cushioned stepping stone for my feet, a beautiful gold wrap to keep my warm and loved, and a golden garland for my head.

My love was a pink blanket, but Jasper's was all together something else finer and more remarkable. He clothed me in gold, the gold of his love.

I was loved totally, completely without reserve or hesitation.

I was loved!

I was really and truly, honest to goodness loved.

I watched our love sit and settle around us, I was enraptured.

I loved and was loved in return,

Not just in equal amounts,

But Jasper's love for me was shown as having a strength beyond all imagining,

Beyond measure.

A love to grow and last.

The forever kind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight. Welcome back.**

We arrived back in Taos, late in the afternoon. We were famished, weary, but still happy, ensconced in a love haze that we generated this morning.

This moment in time nothing could touch us.

I got out of the Mini and Jasper off his Harley. We'd only stopped once for fuel and a little food and drink. Now was time to bathe in each other's glow...

We turned to each other about to say something when,

"Bella! Jasper! Oh my God you're back!

I was worried sick out of my mind, wondering if things were going to be alright!

I mean, you both took off like bats out of hell, and the wedding never happened.

Although we ate all of the food. It was excellent by the way."

"So? Tell me all! I have to know!

It looks like you're made up and are still together.

Is that right? 'Cause if you are, I need to know what happened!

I'm hanging by a thread here..."

"Mrs Cope, please take a breath, you'll wear yourself out."

I smiled at her and looked back to Jasper who'd wound his arms around me. I knew that as soon as either of us said or did anything, it would be relayed in exaggerated detail all around the countryside, by our resident mother-hen, come busy-body Shelley Cope.

Shelly Cope bought Esme's house next door.

It was a mixed blessing. Shelley was a good neighbour, always keeping an eye out, in case of burgers, I'm sure nothing would get past her eagle eye.

But she also was a lonely lady, whose husband had died and kids had left home. She saw us as surrogate children. I enjoyed her company in moderation, but she'd managed to invite herself to the wedding, and was caught up in the excitement and drama of our lives, instead of her own.

"We just got back from Vegas ma'am. We got hitched in the drive-through chapel with Elvis. He ain't a bad singer either...y'know, seeing as he's s'posed to be dead and all..." Jasper drawled in his thickest Texan accent and I laughed.

I moved around my car to my bags, I'd managed to grow the amount I bought back. I guess that wasn't surprising, since I had left here with just the clothes on my back and a purse.

"So you got married in Vegas? Really?"

Shelley Cope was getting really worked up, with the wild and woolly soap-opera I was sure she was going to weave. Managing to re-tell the tale again and again.

"Yeah, see here are our rings; want to see the snaps of us and the pink Cadillac?"

God bless him! Jasper whipped out his phone and entertained Mrs snoopy-gossip, while I unlocked our funny little adobe home, and opened up all the doors and windows to air it out.

Jasper was very patient with Shelley Cope, stringing her along with just enough information to entertain her, but not enough to give anything away. I winked at him. He smiled back.

"Well ma'am if you don't mind, my lovely wife Bella and I need to go inside and relax after our long day. Thanks so much for keepin' an eagle eye on the house, I surely do appreciate it ma'am." He smiled one of his sweetest heart-warming smiles.

Shelly Cope giggled like a thirteen year old, batted her lashes and went all red. Jasper sure knew how to use his charms, I hadn't met a woman yet who was resistant to his accent and those deep blue eyes.

"Oh, right! I'll be off now and let you two love-birds get settled. I'll be seeing you round. Congratulations! Bye now." Mrs Cope wandered off down the driveway.

I watched her walk away. Jasper moved quickly up to the front door with his motorbike helmet and riding gloves under his arm.

"Jasper hon, you know you shouldn't really be charming older ladies like that, she'll end up having a crush on you."

"Baby swan, I'm glad you noticed, but it was an emergency situation, she was gettin' ready to stay for the next six hours and pick our minds clean of what happened. So really you should be thanking me!" he smiled and unzipped his leather riding jacket.

"Ok I'll forgive you, but just remember who you're married to Mr. Whitlock, I won't be putting up with just any ol' hussies comin' to the door and trying to put their claws into you."

I acted all huffy and came up to kiss him, "its ok, only joking. I do worry though; poor Mrs Cope will be having some more hot flashes, due to you batting your baby blues in her direction! Poor thing!"

I started giggling. "Let's see if I can rustle up something for dinner, I'm starved, are you?"

"Baby if I wasn't so hungry I'd be ravishing you all over the kitchen floor, right now...I really need a shower and a long cool drink first though. Wearing these riding leathers sure makes me sweat!"

I got a couple of tall glasses out of the cupboard, went to the fridge and pulled out some ice blocks, poured some ice-cold filtered water from the jug and topped the glass up with a little splash of lime juice cordial. I gave it a stir and passed it to him.

We drank it down quickly, I replenished our glasses. I sipped, I could feel myself re-hydrating.

I gave Jasper a third glass, and helped him out of the rest of his riding gear. The boots unzipped and socks off. I then went up to assist him with his black leather pants. I got as far as his belt and he stopped me.

"Baby if you go any further I'm gonna pull you down right here, and then we'll never get to eat. Hope you don't mind, but I really, really need a shower. I'm gonna be rearing to go, as soon as I re-fuel and wash off all the nasty road grime and sticky sweat."

I nodded; once again I was beyond words. The man always managed to leave me either breathless, speechless, or both!

We were finishing off our plates of pasta, when Pete and Char rolled up. Char raced into the house and wrapped me into a giant hug, not bad for someone a few inches smaller than me. She is a force of nature, no doubt about it!

Max bounced in followed quickly by Truffles and then Pete.

"Welcome home young Whitlocks! Y'all managed to get hitched without all the guests, nice one!"

"Yeah, we had a real laugh about the Elvis and pink Cadillac, I think Pete's jealous that he never thought of gettin' married in a drive-though. Bein' as he's as car crazy as they get!" Char laughed.

Truffles was running around sniffing the joint, seeing if anything had happened to her territory while she was absent. She came back over to us, sniffed our bags, did a doggy circle on the spot, a couple of times and collapsed on the rug. She'd obviously had a busy time keeping up with Max.

Max hadn't let go of my legs, he was busy telling me all about everything as fast as he could. I smiled down at him running my fingers through his white blonde locks.

"Come and sit down with me, my cute little sausage. How are you Maxi?"

He giggled and pulled himself up and put his pudgy little arms around me.

"Bell- bell."

He laid his head on my shoulder and I relaxed back into the sofa cushions, gently rubbing his back.

He got heavier and heavier, falling asleep. I held his little body close. He was soft and soothing. He still had that nice baby smell and he was so warm.

I sighed.

The others were still chatting, but I was getting sleepy. I thought I'd just close my eyes and relax, while I listened to them talk...

* * *

><p>A wet nose poked me in the face and whimpered.<p>

"Truffles? Oh! How did I end up in bed? Ughh... You want to go outside for a pee? Yeah me too, come on." I dragged myself out of bed. Jasper was out for the count. My sweetheart had put me to bed last night, bless him.

Truffles and I went outside, me stretching and yawning. Truffles on a mission, to water every plant in the damn garden! I walked down to my old outdoor loo, with the finest view in the world and sat down to business.

I always left the door open, our neighbours were either well screened or miles away down the valley. I sat there contemplating the world at my feet. I certainly did have my own slice of paradise.

I was drifting lazily day-dreaming, when Truffles came in and sniffed at me, giving a small yip to hurry me up and feed her.

I sighed, "Alright keep your fur on, I'm coming!"

She raced around in circles and took off as fast as she could back to the house.

I spied Daisy grazing in the paddock close to the house, she was now nearly twenty years old, but she was in good shape, she looked up from eating and shook her head and neighed. She walked over closer to the fence stretching her neck out, for a treat and a scratch.

I went over and stroked her neck and patted her back.

"Are you looking for an apple or carrot? You wanna get some attention girl? Yes it's good to see you too, you like being nearer to the house, you like having company don't you?"

She snorted and looked at me with her huge brown eyes.

"Ok I'll just feed Jasper, myself and Truffles, and then I'll come and give you some love too."

* * *

><p>Jasper and I enjoyed a lot more than breakfast in bed. We were desperate to get our hands on each after the previous evening, being distracted by our lovely family and then exhaustion overtaking us.<p>

We cried out in joy and relief as we moved together, dancing the dance of love, slowly, softly drawing out the finale until it broke upon us with a shattering splintering smashing movement of the spheres.

Our worlds twisted and spun, and let us see a whole new realm...

"That was... I don't even know the words to describe what that was..."

"Yeah... I know..."

We lay there relaxing in each others arms.

"Thank you baby, I'm officially the happiest most satisfied man in the whole world right now."

"I love you my beautiful man." I moved to get out of bed, but Jasper held onto me.

"Don't go just yet baby, I'm not sure I'm finished with you my little sugar-plum."

"Really Mr. Whitlock, and what would you like to do for your next performance?" I smirked at him.

"Oh baby, when you say it like that..."

Another two hours later and we were finally getting out of bed.

Man, my girl bits were well and truly throbbing with all the attention!

I threw all the dirty washing I could find into the first load, grabbed a couple of old apples and carrots out of the veggie bin in the fridge, and went outside to give Daisy some love and attention.

Poor girl, she was missing out. I might look into getting a companion for her, another low maintenance animal to keep her company. Horses are herd animals after all; she needed someone to hang out with.

Truffles trundled along she liked spending time with Daisy.

I got Daisy's brush and gave her coat a really good going over, she was full of dust and her tail swished around. She loved the attention, as well as her treats.

Once I finished, she took off with Truffles, racing in wide circles, they played a sort of chasing game.

Truffles found a rag which was loosely tied onto the fence; she pulled it down and dragged it over to Daisy. Yipping excitedly.

Daisy leaned down sniffing, and then picked up one end of the rag in her mouth.

Truffles took the other end and pulled, they looked hilarious, having a tug of war over a rag. I wished I had my phone with me; it would've been a perfect photo to send Liam.

I giggled. They were having such a fun time pulling backwards and forwards, Jasper reached around my shoulders. And kissed my neck.

"I finally found you."

"Yeah Whitlock, I'm here," I kissed him back.

"They're having a great old time with your old rag there. Have you got your phone? I'd love to send a snap of this to Liam; he'd get a smile out this!"

He took a few shots and sent them straight to Liam.

"I didn't find out last night how everything's going with Pete and Char. Sorry I conked-out, I thought I'd just rest my eyes, and then I must have fallen asleep. Thanks for putting me to bed, if I'd have slept on the sofa, my neck would be all cricked."

Jasper smiled, "believe me I wanted to lay down there with you, but it wouldn't have been as comfy as our bed."

"So what's been happening, anything interesting?"

"Come inside, we can have some lunch and Pete and Charlie can tell you what they have found out. It's really intriguing!"

Back up at the house I found both Charlie and Pete sitting down at the kitchen table.

Dad got up and gave me on of his one armed hugs.

"I missed you Isabella, I'm glad you're back. Did Jasper tell you how I threatened him with my revolver? I was that upset..."

"Oh dad, you didn't need to worry about me. It ended up being fine in the end. It's turned out to be a lovely surprise, strangely enough."

Charlie's eyebrows went right up to his hairline, in a mixture of confusion and scepticism.

"Did Jasper or Peter fill you in about our Las Vegas, drive-through Elvis wedding, and then me getting to meet Liam, Jasper's son and his mom Jasmine?"

"Yep, so you were ok with meeting the other woman?"

"Ha! Sure, she's absolutely delightful. We've become friends, and I hoping you'll like her and Liam too. He's a really lovely kid, with a big smile and a sweet nature. I'm expecting they'll be coming for a visit soon and that when you do, _you'll be making them both very welcome!"_

I looked at my dad; I knew he only had my best interests at heart, but he needed to play nice with Jasmine.

I guess it wasn't until I _actually_ met Jasmine and Liam, that I really relaxed and started appreciating their company.

"Dad, she's not really the other woman! She only had unprotected, drunken sex once, with a guy who's name she didn't remember, at the tender age of sixteen. Being _'the other woman',_ implies that Jasper and Jasmine would have at least known each other's names and spent a lot more time together."

"Err, well I guess you're right..."

"That's correct dad, and young Liam, it's not his fault, if he's born into this world not knowing who his dad is, is it?"

"No, your right, you can't choose your parents..."

"And Jasper, he was a kid in first year collage, who got drunk, found a girl and ended up having drunken sex once. He didn't know who she was; never even saw her again, until he ran into her and Liam in Vegas, in a strange turn of events."

"So are you going to blame Jasper for being a father? I think there are heaps of men in the world, who have sex in similar situations, that doesn't make them evil does it? _Maybe silly drunken idiots perhaps! But since when has that been a crime?"_

Poor dad, I'd brow-beaten him, into agreeing with me.

He looked up and shook his head.

"Bella, you could be an attorney, you certainly are arguing strongly in defence of the situation. I'll leave my mind open, and see what happens." he turned sharply and eyed Jasper.

"But if you give my daughter any more grief, I promise you, I'll make sure my firearm will be the cause of you having no more kids! Understood?"

"Yes Chief Swan." Jasper smirked.

"Dad, give it a rest! You're retired remember? Poor Jasper he doesn't need you stressing him out, or me for that matter."

"Now how about you and Pete tell me on what you've found out, while I prepare something for lunch?"

Jasper must have been to the grocery shop, 'cause I was pleasantly surprised to find fresh bread, milk, cheese, eggs, fruit and veggies all sitting in the fridge.

"Thanks for shopping Jasper, making lunch will be easy." I kissed him and he smiled.

I started assembling a large number of cheese and salad sandwiches, then pouring some glasses of chilled lime drinks.

"We'll, we found some great security footage showing the mystery woman's face." Pete pulled a couple of still taken from the footage.

"Yeah, that's her."

"We then asked around, she wasn't known in the area of Taos to any of the locals who we questioned. Except one, and we don't really consider him a local. Edward said he'd met her a couple of times, apparently she's some friend of Rosalie's."

"Huh, did you find out why Eddie came storming into my hotel room looking like he'd been in a skirmish of some sort? He was telling me very similar crap to this mystery woman, who'd left the room five minutes before."

"Actually when I think about it, Edward was saying the same things four years ago. Remember when I said that he was acting like a weird stalker in the hospital? Well, maybe this episode is related?"

Dad now had a steely look in his eyes. He pulled out a list, pointing to it.

"He's not very forthcoming with details, is he Pete? We want to find out the answers to-"

"1. Why he was there making a nuisance of himself before the wedding?"

"2. Why he knew there was going to even be a wedding, seeing as he wasn't invited? He must have had an informant."

"3. Why he felt he needed to warn you about Jasper and his 'secret second life'. And what the hell was he talking about?"

"4. The footage also shows him running down the hallway, directly to your room, he already knew which room you were staying in, which seems odd. Someone must have given him that information."

"5. His clothes are in disarray, which is also unusual for Edward, who's always prided himself on being immaculate. Who or what was he fighting with beforehand?"

I handed round the plates with sandwiches, filled up the drinks and looked over at Pete.

"I want to know how you knew that he was in my room Pete."

"Oh right, well that morning I was driving by the hotel, on the way to pick up the wedding flowers, and I saw Edward pull up in that stupid silver Volvo he drives, idiot looking car. Anyway, I saw him jump out and race into the hotel, as fast as a scalded cat. He was looking spooked, wild looking."

I nodded.

"I knew he wasn't invited after all of our previous crazy dealings with him. So I stopped the car and got out to investigate. I followed him down to your room Bella, and could hear him yelling, so I came in and scruffed him. Then took great pleasure, in kicking him out!"

"Did he say anything at all, which made any sense?"

"No not really, just that he didn't want Bella to marry Jasper, and that he wasn't the right man for her, that she deserved someone who appreciated her. Someone who could treat her like a princess, or some shit. He was sort of raving, not making much sense. I just tried to get him into his car and bugger off. I didn't want the wedding disturbed by any wacky dramas caused by any of the Cullens."

"Is there anything else that might connect this mystery woman to Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Not yet. But we're trying to find what sort of friend she is to Rosalie, and if she's known her for a long time, or if she's gotten to know her recently, from somewhere like federal prison. We know Rosalie's recently been released after three years inside."

"Don't forget Rose still has mafia and political connections. She might have called in some favours." Jasper said ominously.

I looked at Jasper... I knew he was wary of me telling too many people, but it couldn't hurt...hopefully...he could talk about why both Edward and the mystery woman both seemed to know about the escort agency.

"Jasper, have you explained to dad and Pete how you came to be connected to this escort place in Vegas?"

They all eyed me and then Jasper, then back...what is this? A tennis match?

Dad snorted, Peter chuckled...

"Oh yeah, we both were real keen to get the low-down, on why the hell young Jasper here, managed to get himself into problems like this."

Dad held up the business card. Laughing and shaking his head.

"Being a landlord for a escort agency...and how he had no idea, until he'd gone to personally investigate why his tenants were causing so much ruckus in the apartment complex...yeah Jasper really opened up, after huffing and puffing and stalling...before finally coming up with the crazy story...an escort agency...for the discerning client...ha ha ha ha!"

Pete and Charlie let out huge guffaws, and then started laughing loudly.

Poor Jasper, they were so mean...I felt like kicking them both in the shins.

"It wasn't Jasper's fault. The escorts were already we're renting the place when he bought it cheap. He had no reason to change the tenants until problems started occurring. Why would he know? Even the real estate agents had no idea, and they collected the rent every month, ran inspections, and did maintenance... Stop being mean to Jasper, if you can't be nice, I think you should both leave..."

They laughed even harder, held their sides and slapped their thighs, seemingly overcome with mirth, _stupid idiots._

I wasn't able to get any more sense out of either Pete or Charlie. So I turned my back on them while they continued howling and groaning in giddy laughter.

I huffed, looked over at Jasper and rolled my eyes. He seemed to be taking it all in his stride, not seeming too upset or worried at the manic guffaws of my own father and brother-in-law.

I gestured to Jasper that I was going out to the studio.

* * *

><p>I needed some peace and quiet.<p>

I missed my sister Leah. She'd smile every time I would ask her advice. She always told me to chill and take it easy.

I was glad she had found Garrett and they loved each other. She'd been texting me and sending occasional postcards on their travels.

Our close friendship had grown over the years, we'd confided in each other, hugged, joked, laughed and cried.

Leah and Garrett were fun to have around, always laughing, making art, and exhibiting their work. I loved catering their shows, they were always a hoot.

Leah had come a long way in four years, once traumatized and angry, running from her crazy ex-boyfriend, to being a confident happy, creative, spontaneous up and coming artist.

Garrett added to the fun dynamics in our house. He was a crazy guy always laughing at the world. He would've been happily joining in ribbing poor Jasper about the escort agency too.

Seth my little brother was doing well; he was living with my dad and his mom Sue. I missed his sunny personality; he was a joy to live with, never getting flustered by his sister and me.

He grew and grew, ate and ate, still always managing to remain thin as a whippet.

As expected, Seth got an offer of joining a track team representing the state. Although he could run fast, his passion was anything to do with cars. He'd gotten an apprenticeship, to be a specialist mechanic working on classic car restorations.

Pete and Jasper made sure Seth was kept in extra work, after hours maintaining and servicing their cars and motorbikes.

Dad and Sue had moved to New Mexico last year. Dad got early retirement from the police force.

Living here in Taos was a challenge for dad and Sue. It was so hot here, compared to cold, miserable, rainy old Forks.

Dad had found some excellent fishing spots in the high waters of the Rio Grande, but no ocean fishing in which to use his beloved boat. He missed this most of all.

When he wasn't fishing, he spent his waking hours annoying Sue, trying to rearrange the pantry, cutlery drawer, fixing the lawn mower in the middle of the lounge room floor...it was getting beyond a joke, until Pete got dad on side and set him up, doing research for his legal cases.

Suddenly dad was happy as a pig in mud, getting out of the house.

Sue reckoned Charlie wasn't so snappy and difficult around the house, with Pete keeping him occupied. They both had the same wacky sense of humour too.

Dad really got all of his old energy back, working out who the mystery woman was. The fire was back in his eyes, and he was charged up and rearing to go.

It'll be interesting to see how they all get on with young Liam.

I was looking forward to helping tutor Jasmine, neither of us had told anyone that she was studying, it was just our secret. She was worried that she wouldn't do so well, but I had faith in her.

She'd already enrolled, and had started on the beginnings of her course work. She chose to complete one subject at a time, instead of multiple subjects like a normal student attending school.

Things look like they were going to be interesting.

I decided to stop pondering the mystery woman, and get on with the future.

Living life fully and loving Jasper with all my heart.


	9. Chapter 9

AN : hi , please enjoy this short chapter. Things are hotting up for Bella. She's back communicating with the dead, and asking for Divine intervention.

I own my mistakes. Ms. Meyer owns Twilight.

**Chapter nine. Catching my breath.**

Dear Nan,

It's me your granddaughter,

You probably already know this, but I'm married to Jasper now, and it's great, I have to say that, even after being shacked up together with Jasper for four years, being married somehow changes my whole perspective on things. I am planning and anticipating things a lot more into further into the future.

I can envisage a whole wide vista in front of us, a whole world for us to create together.

I just had to let you know that I found a brilliant place to place Marcus's most treasured art pieces, for public display, but still keeping some control over them.

The twentieth century art, created right here in Taos by contemporaries of Marcus's, are being loaned to a specialist art museum here right in Taos.

I've kept for my own personal display, a few of my favourite Georgia O'Keefes, an Ansell Adams photo, and most of Marcus's conte and pastel studies of this landscape, a number of figure studies and paintings of you Nan, I sometimes still look at those portraits or studies, and momentarily think that they are me, not you.

It's spooky just how alike we look. Like clones or twins. But you are dead, and I am here. I miss you everyday.

I have decided to set up the one of the small wooden altar pieces in my bedroom, where I have a small shrine I light candles to meditate, and remember you Nan.

The only painting that I still have no idea what to do with is the early Italian renaissance portrait of Marcus's ancestor, by Botticelli. There has been a lot of interest in the painting, after it was retrieved as part of the stolen art horde of that dead mafia don.

It came to light with all the other stolen art, because it was placed in a large auction by his family. There were potential buyers from all over the world, institutions and private collectors, who were dying to get their hands on this very piece.

I'm still undecided; I have had a nice offer from a big museum in Italy, which already houses many other Botticelli paintings. They are willing to _pay_ me for the loan of the portrait, so that it can be studied and researched by experts, and then exhibited for five years in their Botticelli gallery.

Other offers for the portrait aren't as good, it's mainly collectors who want to buy the portrait outright, or institutions who want me to give it to them, as a donation.

In cases such as this, I would lose control of Marcus's family heirloom. I'd feel terrible if something bad happened to that painting. It is a treasure, worth far more than money.

I suppose I can send the portrait to Italy, so can be properly studied by specialists in the field, and then I can decide what happens to it after five years, when it comes back here to America.

I'll contact them to ask all about details of packing, transporting, housing the portrait correctly, with humidity and temperature controls, and good security.

I hope Marcus approves from the other side, it's good to have some of his art back up on the walls again. I can look at it every day, rather than having it hiding in the storage facility, locked away from anyone appreciating it.

I'm enjoying spending half an hour every morning doing meditation and a little yoga to start my day. It really assists my peace of mind. I feel closer to you when I meditate.

My catering jobs have dropped right off.

My team aren't as busy as we were before my wedding. I've have to start thinking about laying-off my two assistants; I really don't want to do that. I love Kate and Angela, we work really well together.

I know that the economy is flat, but people have been a bit strange when I contact them on the phone, I'm not sure if there's something else going on.

I hope my business doesn't dry up altogether!

Now that I think about it, it is kinda strange, my last few quotes which were initially happily accepted, were all changed or dropped suddenly, without any real explanation.

My competitor ended up with all of the work I was expecting to cater for.

_Actually... it's just plain weird... Like maybe a nasty rumour is circulating or something..?_

I have to be careful no to get paranoid.

Jasper had some research papers he had successfully published in a number of academic journals, but when it came for him to speak at the latest history conference, he was turned down sharply.

Another speaker in the same field as Jasper was given the key note address, instead.

There didn't seem to be a reason for it. Previously he's long been a favourite speaker at those conferences.

We had a similar situation happen with our latest textbook combining the amazing geology and history of America; especially the south-west.

Up until now, the publishers have loved our proposals, and given us a lot of support and distributed the books and online learning courses widely.

The history and geology textbook and study modules, were initially accepted and they were excited about us doing another joint publication.

But it's now suddenly been canned!

It's all changed, and neither of us can come up with a good explanation as to why all of this is happening now, it's _another mystery to add to the pile of mysteries...!_

***Here's a list, (sorry Nan I just love lists)***

*the identity of the mystery woman still a mystery, we only know that she's a friend of Rose's, and possibly Ed knows more than he's letting on.

*my catering business has suddenly had a big loss in booked functions, clients suddenly dropping out and being replaced by my competitor, with no reasons given.

*Jasper seems to be given the cold shoulder at the upcoming history conference, and they have put on someone else as key note speaker, and also denied Jasper any other spots to present his latest research papers. There was also no reason given.

*our joint publication project, has suddenly fallen over, without being given a reason. They have pulled the plug on the whole thing. The editor we used to get along with really well is no longer speaking to us, it's very confusing!

So darling Nan, Esme and Marcus, I'm lighting three candles for you to thank you all for being such wonderful contributions to my and Jasper's lives. Thank you.

I'm asking that whatever is causing the mystery roadblocks, whoever is behind them, and from whatever direction they have come from; that _the reasons, causes and people are clearly revealed, and solutions found to dissolve all the stoppages. _

Thank you for assisting with your divine intervention.

_I really appreciate it!_

I'm asking that _please, please let all of these current difficulties, be diffused dissolved erased and the highest best solutions be available to us. _

I accept the highest best good, the divinely perfect answers to all of the problems facing me and Jasper.

_I am open to all the __**big movers and shakers in Spirit,**__ coming into my life_ and cleaning up the boulders in my path, _thank you one and all._

Thank you Nan.

Much love forever and always, Bella xxx


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hi, readers. hope you are well and happy. Please fell free to try reviewing, even if you hate this story.

Ms Meyer is a legend in her own lifetime and owns Twilight. I own a rhubarb patch.**  
><strong>

**Chapter ten. It's who you know, not what you know.**

I woke up this morning with a firm focus. I decided to spend a bit of time going after the catering clients who'd dropped me. I was determined to find some sort of clarity in this situation.

I'd also be handing out my lovely new brochures that I'd designed, with updated information and prices. They were lovely, I was proud of my colourful design work. The brochures were sitting in a box, ready for distribution.

I knew most of the clients who'd dropped out, where they lived and worked. Taos is a really small place. Everybody seems to know everybody else!

I made a list and started at the client who dropped out first. I stopped by her gallery and decided that I was going to have a relaxed conversation, and see if I could find out any clues as to what was going on.

I walked in wearing a simple vintage Dior A-line dress and ballet flats. Steve found me this special dress and posted it to me. It fitted perfectly and looked brilliant. He was always sending me stuff like this. My amazing original fairy god-mother!

Heidi saw me and initially waved, and then had a look of nervousness come over her face. We'd done business before, and she'd been fairly friendly then, I wondered what her story was?

I smiled.

"Hey Heidi, how's things? It's been a few months since I've dropped by, the new show looks great. I've heard good things from the arts review, about the artist you're showing at the moment."

"Oh yeah, he's been selling well, we've had some good publicity for the opening."

"Oh great. Excellent." I smiled, as if I didn't have a care in the world.

I turned back to look at the large canvases...

"So is there anything you are interested in?"

"Maybe... I'm not sure... I'm possibly looking for some new pieces for the house...I don't know...I'll have to see..."

I wandered around she followed, her curiosity peaked, there's nothing like getting a salesperson's interest, than idea of possibly scoring a big sale. She did work on commission after all.

"Mmm, it's a pity though...there's another artist I've got my eye on...his work isn't so pricy...although I do love this piece in particular."

I stood and looked at the most expensive piece in the gallery. Admiring it and looking very interested.

The silence was becoming stifling; Heidi was starting to look uncomfortable.

I thought I'd bring up the exhibition opening which we didn't cater, due to a _strange, sudden change of mind_ on Heidi's part.

"So Heidi, what can you do to help me make up my mind?" I looked over at her nervous face.

"So I consider your artist here, rather the cheaper one which I also like, down the road?" I was playing hard ball.

She looked nervous, I knew she wasn't able to drop the prices, but she might be able to give me some insights, as to why she suddenly dropped my catering her event, for another firm.

"We're both in business in a small town. I know you might be able to help me." I put the verbal-squeeze on, smiling.

"Umm, yeah sure, what is it Bella?"

"How many openings have I catered for this gallery, is it five or six in the last two years?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Was our work of a high enough standard?

Did it meet your expectations?

Did you get exactly what you wanted every time we catered your openings?" I was rapidly letting the questions attack her, she blinked.

"Oh yes, all the work you did was just great! You were always on time, on budget, always beautifully presented, never a single problem."

"So I've been asking myself, why did you change your mind so suddenly a week before the last opening? Did I do something wrong? Was it someone who works for me? The quote seemed fine when we first talked."

"Oh, err, well, ummm... It's a bit difficult to say, uhh... if you promise not to get angry with me...I'll tell you."

I quirked my eyebrow and waited, feeling anxious, but trying to keep a cool exterior...

"Well, I just heard something from someone... About something to do with you and your ...err ...food."

"Oh, I'm guessing it wasn't rave reviews then?"

Heidi was red; sweat was dripping on her forehead.

"Well, I heard from someone I've known a long time that an event you'd catered was ruined by food poisoning."

"Oh, really? Did this person say which event this was?"

"Err, the Smith and Wesson wedding. Late last year."

"Well that would be impossible." I smiled icily.

"Why's that?"

"My company didn't cater that wedding! The Smiths went with my competitor in the end, as my quote was higher. In fact I think they were the same bunch that did your last opening...I hope no one got ill after it?"

"Oh umm I didn't hear anything about it if they did. But they weren't as easy to get on with as you and their food wasn't really fresh."

I snorted, "That's because I cook _everything fresh especially, from scratch, using local ingredients_. They buy bulk frozen food, which they reheat. I can guarantee they would be unable to tell their clients what's in the food they serve, where it was made, and if it's been possibly contaminated."

I stood tall. And breathed deeply.

"So do you think you'll be using their services again, or will I be hearing from you to quote on your next opening?"I quirked my brow at her, I'm glad she came clean about the reason she dropped me.

"Well seeing as I know your work is great, and I like you, I'm going to ring you for the next opening... Actually we're planning something next month, can I send you the details?" Heidi almost looked relieved to get the weight of her poor choice off her chest.

"Sure, anytime I'd be more than happy to give you a quote Heidi."

She looked like things might be not so bad, and we could work together in the future.

"I would also appreciate it, if you told the person who told you the food poisoning story, that they seriously need to _consider re-checking their facts! _It might have seriously affected my business otherwise, and we can't have that, can we?" I looked at her, seriously.

"Sure, sure I'll tell Maria she had it completely wrong." Heidi blurted out.

"Ah Maria, well I'd be careful trusting anything she says from now on...I hope she's not getting nasty now that Jasper and I have gotten married." I flashed my ring and eyed Heidi.

"Oh right, she used to hang out with him, didn't she? Oh maybe she's just jealous."

"Please don't worry about her, just remember me when it is time to use my services again. I really want to keep doing business with you."

I fished out some new brochures out of my bag.

"Here's our new seasonal menu and all of our new updated activities and price list. Notice here how we give discounts to those special valued customers."

She nodded and looked down at the brochure.

"Thanks Bella, it was good talking to you."

"Yeah, thanks Heidi, I appreciate you telling me what was bothering you. Thanks for your time."

I turned and left.

_Damn you Maria! I just hope to God it's just a misunderstanding, and not a deliberately bad rumour being circulated on purpose. __**If it is she's just messed with the wrong family!**_

* * *

><p>I went to visit the next client who'd suddenly dropped me from his birthday event.<p>

Jeff was a guy who'd initially wanted me to do the event management for his fiftieth birthday. It was going to be a gala event, band, seating, dance floor, lighting, sound, DJ, security, as well as food. One hundred and twenty, of his very closest friends and colleagues.

He said my quote was good, and was looking to spending nearly fifteen thousand to make his special night one to remember.

We shook hands and he was keen...

Until I got a cold, short message on my message bank telling me to he was cancelling, two days later.

I tried hard to get him to answer my calls, but he was always out.

I dropped by his car lot. Jeff sold high end European luxury cars.

Let's see if I could find out if he was willing to answer my questions.

"Hi Jeff how's it going? You're looking really well!"

"Oh Bella, I wasn't expecting to see you. My word! Aren't you a wonderful sight for sore eyes?"

I must have looked slightly surprised, but nodded and smiled.

"What can I help you with today? Looking to update that Mini of yours to something a little more powerful? Or perhaps larger, we have a lot of excellent vehicles at fine prices, if you're interested..."

I hummed as smiled.

"I have been thinking about getting something more modern, I do love smaller cars though, they are more fuel efficient and zippy."

"Come over and see our Audi and Volvo range."

Ugh I didn't think so, but I slowly walked over eyeing off the cars, like I was serious.

"Nice cars..." I dragged my hands over the shiny paintwork, admiring the design and colours.

"So Jeff how's your wife and family?"

"Not bad, they took off to Fiji for a little vacation."

"It's a pity you're not with them. I hear it's lovely, especially the diving.

So happy birthday for your fiftieth last week!"

"Err, thanks Bella, but I'm not much in the celebrating mood."

"Oh?"

"Well things have been a little rough lately, and my wife got some strange ideas in her head and has left me...that's why the party was cancelled."

"Oh no, I'm so sorry to hear that! What did she hear?"

Jeff looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"She'd heard from some friend at the golf club that I was having an affair...and it was you I was supposed to be seeing."

"Really? That's weird! Everyone in town knows I'm with Jasper, we just got married in Vegas."

"Ha! Well good for you! Jasper used to do the car cleaning for me when he was a kid. He's a nice young fella. Did a good job too."

"Jeff did you ever find out who it was, who told your wife this out and out lie?"

"It was her golf buddy Maria, the mayor's daughter; she used to hang out with Jasper. Maybe it's a case of sour grapes."

"Yeah it's a pity your wife believed her over you isn't it?"(Bloody idiot!)

"If I take this further, do you think you might be willing to provide a statement of what you've just told me? I'm thinking there might be something more than sour grapes on Maria's part, not just being upset that Jasper and I have gotten married."

"Yeah, I'd like to give you evidence 'cause Maria's lies have cost me my marriage."

"Maria told one of the galleries that I gave people food poisoning, when it was the competition that catered, not me. I've lost business over this. I might have to lay off staff if I can't turn it around." I looked at Jeff and sighed, poor guy, his wife believing that nasty piece of work Maria.

"Anyway, here's an updated brochure, why don't you have a look? I still do birthdays, and corporate events if you're interested. I really hope things turn around for you, and that you both reconcile. I really do."

He smiled sadly. "Yeah I miss the old girl and the kids."

"Thanks for your time Jeff."

"Thanks for listening Bella, think of me when you want to trade in that antique you're driving."

"Ha ha! Sure."

* * *

><p>I told Jasper when I got home late in the evening; I was so tired and wound-up. I didn't know if I wanted to scream or cry, or maybe seek vengeance on Maria and her nasty lying rumour-mongering ass.<p>

I got clear acknowledgement from five out of six ex-clients who'd bailed on my catering firm, that Maria had said something to cause me to lose business.

*Apart from the food poisoning, and affair, she'd told my clients that a kid with peanut allergies went to hospital eating my nut laden food.

*That I had gotten so drunk at a wedding that I forgot the wedding cake and flowers, then collapsed in a heap in the kitchen.

*That during one school formal after party I'd got up on the table and started to strip.

I couldn't get info out of the last ex-client, as they seemed to be directly employed by Maria's family, or were somehow related to her.

I was sure that there'd be a lot more nasty rumours circulating about me and my apparent incompetence. I was so angry, it wasn't fair.

What the hell did I ever do to her?

At least I'd gotten to the bottom of this particular mystery.

After I'd spoken to Jasper, he was ready to pull shreds off of Maria. He wanted to go over and seek violent vengeance against her, her family and all the people who believed her.

I told him to hold off on the seeking of vengeance, just yet. I had a few plans up my sleeve first, that I wanted to try, before things got really nasty.

I pulled out my trusty phone, I'd recorded all the people I'd spoken to, and three were happy to be provide statements, saying that Maria had given them the misinformation.

I called Pete and Charlie to tell them about what was happening with the catering business and Maria's sabotaging rumours.

I thought I'd do a statement and list of all the clients I'd lost, the money I would have made, and the potential loss of earnings.

I wrote out the various statements I'd gotten verbally from the days conversations. Who said what and to what extent they'd implicated Maria.

I looked at my new brochures, I liked the design and layout, and they looked really good.

I felt it was time to up the ante and start doing some serious counter information to blunt Maria's message.

I would do a blitz of well placed info -

* leaflet drop in all letter boxes and businesses of Taos and surrounding areas

* send out a media release for both local papers, and radio stations

* collect testimonials from satisfied clients, and add these into media releases and flyers

* put up new signage for the delivery truck and shop front in town; also freshen up paint work inside shop

* offer a discount if an existing client refers me to a new client

* stop by personally to all existing galleries and give them a personal detailed run through of their catering needs and event calendar

* highlight my firm's use of locally grown, fresh ingredients, unique menu choices, like- themed events, international cuisine, vegetarian, vegan, lactose / gluten intolerant and sugar/fat free, low-cal menus

* look into catering more children's parties, find performers and musicians to assist.

* look into the gem and lapidary crowd, the classic car crowd, and the fishermen dad hangs out with, maybe they are hidden markets?

* ask my friends in the Latino and Tribal communities if they have events they'd like me to cater. Sue might help she's working at the tribal art school teaching basketry now.

* ask all the people I have employed full time or casually, to talk about the business as much as possible with their neighbours, friends and families, and for them to seek out good ideas and new things we could try to keep the business afloat.

Once I'd finished my list I wasn't feeling so bad. I knew if I diversified my clients, that it would be easier to make my little business survive. Maybe even thrive.

I'd show people like Maria, that I wasn't going down without a fight.

I knew five of the six people I had talked to today were keen to address the lies Maria had told, and right a wrong. It was interesting that once I'd spoken up for myself, they'd been very keen to believe me.

It was a first night in a long time that Jasper and I settled in front of the fire snuggling and chatting about all the things we could do to pull the rug from under Maria.

I said that '_flourishing in the face of opposition and adversity is the finest form of retaliation_.'

I said I had hope, and showed him my list of things I could do to diversify my clients and advertise.

I also told him about how each of the people who'd had dealings with Maria, were also negatively affected. Maria's lies and misinformation had them individually. Nearly everyone was keen to hear the actual truth, especially when I hadn't even catered those particular weddings, after-parties and birthdays.

Jasper thought I might have a good case for suing Maria, for loss of business earnings and damage to my reputation.

I agreed with him and said I'd try and gather as much evidence about her slander as I could. But in the mean time, I was going to do everything I could to make my business a success.

We started kissing on the sofa and making out like high school kids.

God I love him.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: hey there readers! Bella finds an unexpected ally, who saves the day at the salon. This story is nearly finished.

Ms Meyers owns Twilight. I own some worn out ugg boots.**  
><strong>

**Chapter eleven. Killing them with kindness.**

Waking up in Jasper's arms... Kissing his sleepy shoulder, chest and neck, leaning over to kiss his mouth. It's something I will never get sick of. Ever! He tightened his grip on my body and we started our dance of love all over again.

* * *

><p>I lay just panting, like a gasping boneless jellyfish.<p>

I'd have loved to stay in bed, but I've got things to do and I really, really had to pee.

Pulling on my pyjamas and ugg boots I raced outside with Truffles.

Starting the day on my throne, overlooking the valley was always something so expansive and refreshing...well refreshing is probably not the right word! The icy wind isn't very comfortable on my behind, but the scene below is spectacular. I rushed inside. It had gotten really cold last night.

I slept like a log and had a wonderful dream.

Today I was starting my offensive... my charm offensive! I was going to pull together all of my past and present employees, to assist in letterbox drops, as well as making them aware of our dilemma and our 'charm offensive' to win back the hearts and minds of the residents of Taos.

My dream flashed in my mind, as I fixed the coffee toast and eggs.

**Nan stood in my kitchen smiling and nodding.

All will be fine.

Speak the truth.

Stay clam collected and cheerful.

Treat everyone with a kind and gentle heart.

Respect yourself and others.

Remember the river, flowing swiftly

It too wears down the hardest rock,

It finds the tiniest cracks and makes a cave.

Just by being itself,

Pure and simple, yet strong.

Be yourself

Stay sweet and complete

Your enemies today

Will be worn out and fractured,

By the constant stream that is you.

Flow swift and easy like the stream

Keep doing what you love

Wear your passion like a cloak of confidence.

Nothing will stand in your way. **

Two long arms snaked around my waist as I stood in a daze, remembering my dream.

"Hey sweetie, I made some eggs and toast, want some?"Jasper's footsteps were silent, I never hear him when he sneaks up on me.

"Mmm I'd rather have another serving of you sugar, but as my stomach is demanding to be fed, I'll have some of your delectable eggs."(The old charmer! If he keeps talking, we'd end up having more than eggs for breakfast).

I giggled; there wasn't anything my man wouldn't eat. He was a happy customer; he was a joy to feed. I'd never once heard him complain.

"It's real cold out this morning. Are you doing anything today?"

"Not really, I need to make a few phone calls, send a few emails. It occurred to me last night, that there might also be a rumour circulating about me, in the academic and publishing circles. It seems like it might be a similar situation to yours."

I nodded and kissed him.

"I'll be heading into the shop this morning, I've got my assistants in for an early meeting, and then we'll pull in all the casuals who are able to come by and help out with our 'charm offensive'."

I smiled, I remembered someone else who stood out in my dream.

"Actually, talking about 'charm offensive', I might get my secret weapon to come out with me, she's a good person to have on side, and as long as she's beside us, we have nothing to worry about.."

"Baby swan, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Mrs Shelley Cope of course! I know she's lonely and always looking for someone to gossip about; I'll bring her in and tell her our story. I have a feeling she'll be our greatest asset when it comes to counter-acting Maria's lies."

"Are you sure?"

"You know, I think I am. She's up early every morning, maybe I could bring her in to town with me, the roads are sure to be icy, and she always loves company. She might like to do a little shopping and then come back to spend time in the shop with me and all the worker bees."

* * *

><p>Kate and Angela are the officially the very best assistants in the world! I love them!<p>

They had pulled in -

Our main two servers, Rachel and Rebecca.

Our light and sound guy, Eric.

The food staff, Carmen and Irene.

Our DJ and occasional performance artist/juggler/clown/magician/fire breather, the versatile Tyler.

And our security guys, Demetri and Felix.

I called in Charlotte, Sue and Charlie.

Shelley Cope was excited to be helping out. I'd told her what was happening. She'd pledged to use her powers of persuasion to tell everyone how great my crew were. She sat with Sue at the back of our commercial kitchen, pouring tea and coffee and serving out cake.

I set out the general ideas for what I had in mind.

We were going to be charming, sweet and completely truthful.

We were going to kill our detractors with kindness, always acting in a calm respectful manner.

I asked if anyone would like to volunteer to help do letterbox drops. Five put their hands up. I gave them a box of brochures, sent them to get a map of the town, divide themselves up and share the load of dropping them off in all the letterboxes around town and the nearby areas.

I asked Kate to start personally going through our entire client list, and make calls or visits to each one. She was going to ask them for testimonials to use in our ad campaign, as well as tell them about our new seasonal menu.

I was taking on all of the art galleries.

Angela was staying in the shop all day answering the phone, as well as working out ways to brighten the shop front and office up with paint, new signs, decorations and new lighting.

Charlotte promised to talk to all her friends in the mother's group and day care facility. She was also someone who had grown up in Taos, she said she'd talk to everyone she knew, to bring them on side.

Sue knew that she could get some of the local tribal elders on side too, and many of the older women, who usually did all the event planning for the community, she knew they often wanted some extra hands for specialist events.

Shelley Cope said she'd just talk to her new friends in the community. She had a little smirk on her face. I wonder what she's up to?

Once the majority of people had left, Charlie pulled me in and gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head. I was surprised at the affection; he's not usually so demonstrative.

Charlie said he'd keep his eyes and ears peeled for Maria and anyone she was associated with.

I told him everything I'd found out in a lot more detail, and how many people had told me they thought Maria's actions were either from jealousy or sour grapes because I'd married Jasper.

Charlie knew Jasper had spent many years in a casual relationship with Maria, before me. She was someone of consequence in this little town, her father was the mayor, and he owned most of the land and real estate in the area.

I thanked dad and gave him another hug. I said that he might like to find out if Rosalie and Edward had somehow teamed up with Maria. They'd all been friends in the past, maybe they were still mixing in the same social circles again.

He nodded, I smiled. Even though when I was growing up I didn't have a lot of contact with Charlie, I always knew that he'd be there for me, if things got really bad. I was glad he was in my life now, and he had come into a new lease of energy. All this investigative work suited him.

Charlie said that he might host a fishing get-together when the weather warmed up, and he'd use my catering firm to handle all the food, drink and organizing. I told he to give me a date and we'd make sure he was looked after. He gave me a warm smile, waved goodbye and left with Sue.

Shelley said she had an appointment for her hair, and she'd be back at the shop to pick me up and take me to lunch. She had a twinkle in her eye. I agreed to her lunch date, even though I had been thinking I'd need to work through to get everything sorted.

I went over to my desk and sat down.

I was feeling a bit overwhelmed, everyone was so kind and helpful. There hadn't been one single negative comment, disagreement or anyone who was complacent about our difficult state of affairs.

I went over and saw Kate chatting happily on the phone; she smiled and gave the thumbs up sign as she chatted on.

Angela had made a list of things she'd already accomplished. I was impressed! We talked about decorating the shop with a display of local produce and enlarged photos of smiling faces, enjoying our food at different events.

Angela had pulled up all of our photos taken over the years; we'd had some wonderful themed parties and colourful humorous events.

We picked out some of our best photos, ones that would be good displayed in the windows, and around the walls of the reception and office area.

Kate came over and she loved the idea. I asked them about colours for the walls and changes to the furniture and layout that we could make.

I said that I'd bring in some Tribal art and craft, and some Mexican pieces too. We could switch them around and use them to decorate our office, as well as reflect the history and culture of our region.

I gave Kate and Angela big hugs and told them that they were the best assistants in the world. I was feeling a lot more hopeful and not so worried about my firm's future.

Kate had already got two dates booked. Two birthdays, an eightieth and a twenty-first. Kate had already discussed approximate prices and they were happy to write testimonials for us.

Kate had gotten some other clients who were considering having us again for future events. She found that so far, all the clients she talked to were keen on recommending us and happy to be quoted.

Angela found a great company on-line who would print up canvases with our photos. They would post them to us within a week. Their prices were good.

We chose the six best photos, measured up the sizes either to sit in the windows or on the walls, and then ordered them on-line.

We hi-fived each other and did a happy dance around the shop.

She printed the photos A4 size on our ink-jet printer, and we looked at them closely. Some of the colours in the photos were leaping out at me.

"Hey, what do you think, if we used this deep golden yellow for the walls?" I pointed to one of the photos which had a lovely rich golden colour.

"I know its out there, but it's a rich joyful sort of colour, that makes me smile when I see it, what do you think?"

They both agreed and I thought the decorations would be good against a back drop of this golden hue. Angela being the incredible whizz that she is, pulled up all the colour charts for the paint manufacturers and made a selection to the closest colour match. We decided on a rusty earth colour for the trim, and warm off white for the ceiling.

Angela told us, her boyfriend Ben and his brother would be happy to paint the place, if we paid them with a keg and bbq. The team that the Ben and his brother played for had recently won their regional men's open soccer title.

I didn't even know Taos had a men's soccer team, maybe they'd be worth getting to know...?

I agreed and asked if Ben and his brother had much experience painting, she said they were professional house painters, and did this for a living.

I told her we'd be paying them properly, as well as hosting a bbq. Their sporting success was worth it. Maybe sporting teams are another hidden source of clients?

Angela asked Ben to drop in; he was at the shop in five minutes, smiling his head off looking lovingly into Angela's eyes. I think Ben would happily walk through fire and brimstone if Angela asked him.

He was ecstatic about the having a team celebration. It would take him a day to paint, and he got us prepared for the work to be done tomorrow.

He went off to collect the gear and paint and also helped us move the office furniture away from the walls. We could keep working from the centre of the room.

Ben also took some leaflets and said he would spread the word about how great we were.

As Ben was leaving, Shelley Cope came back in, a little out of breath and red in the face.

"Hi Mrs. Cope, are you all right? You look a little out of breath. Here take a seat." Angela asked.

"Yes dear, I'm perfectly fine; although I had to rush back as quick as I could...you'll never guess who was sitting next to me at the salon!"

"Who?"

"Well, it was a lady who I've gotten to know quite well over this last year, she and I always have appointments that coincide, which is nice. We always chat and share gossip; you know how it is..."

I looked at her and nodded.

"I got chatting about how you've done so well, with your business and just married too. This woman got a little scowl on her face, looking upset, and I asked her if she was alright..."

I nodded crossing my arms wondering where the hell this was leading, and who the woman was.

"Oh you wouldn't believe it, but it turns out that this woman seating in the salon chair next to me is none other than Mayor Lopez's wife! She's the mother of Maria Lopez, who seems to be causing all the strife. The lady told me that although she'd never met you personally Bella, that she had recently heard some things about you, which weren't very flattering."

"I asked her where these stories originated from, and she said she'd heard most of the stories from her friends at the tennis and golf club and from her daughter Maria."

"I asked her if she knew whether these stories were true, or just rumours. And she just shrugged her shoulders. She said that she was sure that there must be some truth to them."

"Well, that gave me a way into straighten her up, about all the things she'd heard! Mrs Lopez was also stuck in her chair as she was having her usual perm, set and dye job done, so she couldn't up and leave in a hurry."

"I didn't stop talking about all the falsehoods and cruel rumours that were being circulated, I talked and talked, convincing her that she was completely mistaken. And that she had better not listen to nasty gossip, especially if it was mainly coming from one source!"

Angela Kate and I were all standing there wrapt in Shelley's story.

"I was amused to hear the hairdressers agreeing, saying what a wonderful person you were Bella, and that they'd been to all sorts of various parties, and events you'd organized. Also how you were so much nicer than the completion, who were a bit of a shambles, according to one of the stylists."

We all looked at each other and then at Shelley Cope. It was the first time I'd smiled in ages.

"The outcome of all this discussion was that Mrs. Lopez completely changed her attitude, and looks as if she's going home to chew her daughter's ears off. She said she must have gotten it all wrong, and she was going to find out exactly where all the rumours were coming from."

"I told her she probably needed to ask her daughter Maria, if she was a little put out with Jasper marrying Bella. Mrs. Lopez agreed that Maria had a... and I'm quoting here dear,..._'a nasty, vicious, mean streak'_, when she didn't have things go her own way." Shelley Cope raised her eyebrows.

"I asked Mrs Lopez how old Maria was, she said she was turning thirty soon, and I said that maybe it was time she learned not to be such a cruel bully, spreading nasty lies about innocent people..."

"...and perhaps, it might be time for her to _not_ act like she was having a tantrum like a toddler, but a woman who was about to start her third decade." Shelley laughed.

"I also told her that, if those _lies were being spread about me, I'd take measures to __**sue **__the person spreading them."_ Shelley pursed her lips and huffed.

"Mrs Lopez was a little shocked after that. I told her I knew all about the law as my husband had spent twenty five years as a judge, and my two sons are top solicitors in Albuquerque."

I came over to Shelley and gave her a hug and kiss.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Shelley! You may have just single- handedly managed to save all our bacon with your diplomatic skills!"

"Oh I don't know about that dear! I'm sure every single one of your colleagues, friends and family will be doing their bit to keep this firm flourishing."

"Yes but Shelley, Mrs Lopez is the key to changing Maria's behaviour. Thank you!" I kissed her cheek and gave her another hug.

"Yes its true Mrs Cope, I think you are totally amazing!" Kate smiled.

"Yes you are, and you know what Bella? I think Mrs Cope should be working for us. I just know she's got a heap of great people skills!" Angela looked at me seriously.

"Don't worry about that now Bella dear! Its time to go eat lunch, Angela and Kate I'm sure you can cope without her for an hour right?"

My gals both smiled, "right!" they said enthusiastically.

Shelley smiled at my assistants and grabbed my arm and shepherded me out the door.

* * *

><p>Shelley and I settled down at a table at the only 'a la carte restaurant' in the whole area. I had only been here once to celebrate our first joint publication with Jasper. It was a fine dining experience, sliver, linen and crystal, fine French cuisine and very polite quiet waiters.<p>

"This is lovely Shelley, thank you for bringing me here."

"It's my pleasure dear; I wanted to congratulate you firstly on your marriage. Jasper is a fine young man and I know you two will be very happy together."

"Oh thanks, he's my life. We love each other so much."

"Yes I know, I see the way you look at each other. It's special and rare. I can see how much you'd do for each other.

I nodded.

"Now the second reason I'm here with you, is that I appreciate your friendship. It means a great deal to a lonely old woman like me, it's not everyday I make a new friend."

"Oh thank you, you are a special woman yourself! I'm still amazed how you managed to turn Mrs Lopez around so fast!"

"What can I say? I have a knack with people! I had to spend many, many years schmoozing my husband's work colleagues. I know how to work a crowd and deal with powerful people. I've done it all my life."

The food came over and I was entranced by the smells. Mmm divine!

I had an appetizer which I'd never tried before, a Provençal onion tart. It was fabulous. I groaned in raptures. This was really good!

"They do great food here!"

"Yes it reminds me of the food I used to eat in our holiday house in France, my husband and I used to love holidaying there. It was so wonderful, I miss him so badly. I still dream of him every night."

I know how that feels... "I still miss my Nanna so much that I still write her letters and ask her for help, especially when I get stuck and lose my way Like with this current dilemma. She's never failed me yet, it's like she's my own personal guardian angel." I smiled to myself.

"I'm sure she is dear, I believe that those on the other side are there for us. Especially the ones that love us."

I felt all emotional.

"You know why I chose to move a funny little town in the middle of New Mexico?"

"Why Shelley? I have no idea."

"I was led here by my husband Albert."

"Ha, my dear old Nan did a similar thing to me!"

"Yes I know! They can be very persuasive can't they? You wouldn't believe just how persistent he was at convincing me. I was initially sceptical, but he kept showing me every night, and then leaving me clues. It wasn't until I saw the house in the newspaper real estate section that I'd knew it was the exact same house I'd been shown time after time by Albert."

Our main course was then served and I'd chosen smoked salmon and dill crepes, Shelley had wine-poached salmon with black truffles.

We sighed together, savouring our dishes, before demolishing them. It looks like we both enjoy delicious food.

"One of the other reasons why I'm here is to offer you something."

"Shelley..."

"Now Bella, before you say anything, just hear me out...ok? Your assistant Angela was right about using my people skills. But I want to offer myself as a consultant or mentor for you and your business. I have no desire for money; I have more than enough to last several lifetimes."

"What I want is to volunteer my time and skills, to help you and Jasper. It would help me feel useful, and give me a reason to get up every morning and out of the house."

"I can type, answer the phone, file, tidy, assist in the kitchen when it's busy, be a go-to girl and defuse difficult clients. The other main skill I have is that I'm a fully qualified accountant."

"I don't want to take advantage of your kindness Shelley. Are you sure?"

"Of course, I wouldn't offer otherwise. I'm completely impressed with how you've managed this very tricky situation. You've kept your cool, surrounded yourself with those who support you and have gotten on top of a situation, which would've left others floundering and depressed."

"The other reason why I want to help is that you cheer me up and I enjoy your company."

"Alright, alright you've persuaded me!" I huffed smiling in defeat, Shelley was an unstoppable force.

"I don't want you to overdo it and get exhausted. Why don't you start coming in with me a couple of mornings a week, and we'll see how you feel? You might end up hating it... so how about we'll give it a trial, and if you change your mind, there will be no hard feelings ok?"

Shelley smiled, our deserts had arrived. Yum! Cardamom and coffee mousse. Light yet divinely creamy!

"I really appreciate you and your offer Shelly, thank you so much." I reached out and patted her arm.

I started tearing-up, pulled my tissues out and blew my nose.

"Your friendship means a great deal to me, I want you to know that. I'm starting to see how much we have in common, especially having those of our closest supporters, on the other side, your Albert and my Nan, I also have a feeling that Esme and Marcus are also in on the act too."

"Yes I feel like I'm even closer to Albert, now that he's passed on, than when he was alive. I feel him right here with me now, just rubbing his hands in glee. He's got some excellent surprises. All good, I promise!"

"Well it's going to be an exciting ride on the roller-coaster of life. I think we should strap ourselves in!" I giggled as we got up to leave.

"Thanks for the excellent meal Shelley."


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Dear readers, this is the last chapter. I might be willing to have a go at another sequel , especially if I get some reviews. HINT hint!**  
><strong>

**Chapter twelve. Never ending circle.**

I'm on my sofa looking out of the window. The fire is roaring in the fireplace, I've finished my breakfast, and had an extra large mug of hot chocolate in my hands. This house has no central heating, just the open fire. I'd rugged-up as best as I can.

My garden was filled with snow, which was a rare event in Taos. Though we had ski resorts close by up on the nearby mountains, to see the snow so deep and to be snowed-in for the day was even rarer.

I've started thinking about all the amazing things that have happened recently. I should write a book. _Bella's Life and all her wacky adventures!_ Yeah that's what I'd call it. I mean no-one would believe half the stuff I've gone through.

I guess I should be lucky that my life didn't include any supernatural creatures like ... maybe... vampires and werewolves. I personally have been accused of being a witch on more than one occasion, and there have been times in the past when I thought that I might like to try and use some bad spells and curse various people like Maria, Rose and even the idiot Edward. But when I think on it, my charm offensive did work far better than going to the dark shadow side for assistance.

That's not to say that there are humans who don't act like vampires, werewolves and the odd zombie. I only have to remember the way Rene used to suck all the life out of me; she definitely had all the nasty characteristics of a vampire, life-draining, selfish, with not a single maternal bone in her body.

I do have my two parental substitutes, Vlad and Steve. They are more parental and motherly to me than my real parents. They are my very own two fairy god–mothers, God bless them.

See what I mean? My life is a weird and wacky fantasy fairy tale. This life of mine even has its own resident ghost/guardian angel, my darling Nan.

It's been a whirl wind since that day when I asked for help, and managed to receive it in large generous helpings. Thanks to those in spirit and here on earth.

I found out the day that I got desperate and called in everyone's help that I have kind and supportive kindred spirits, even in the most unexpected places.

I pulled my laptop on to my knees; I needed to write to Nan. I know it sounds weird, but I enjoy writing to her, she and I can at least have this one-way written communication, I know at least I've bared my soul. Sometimes I am lucky enough to remember my dreams of her and the messages she passes back to me.

There was so much I have to document. Its hard keeping track of all the things that have happened in the last week. It was making me a little stir-crazy.

While my beautiful Jasper was out on his little-used skis, feeding Daisy, walking /playing with Truffles and checking on Shelley, I'd make an honest attempt to get it all the events straight down on the laptop.

I'm a Virgo and I love lists. There I said it! _I love lists!_

Dearest Nan,

I have a big lot of things to say and you are the best person in the world to tell.

The last week has been exciting and crazy. So please forgive me while I try hard to make it all clear.

**Shelley Cope is a true God-send, I don't know how my business ever coped before, but she's now made herself completely irreplaceable. She's amazing, and has managed to help us not only keep the business, but expand it!

I know that I wasn't that keen on her a while ago, but I realise she and I have so much in common. There's also the undeniable fact that we both know that there is an afterlife, and our loved ones are close, even thought they no longer have physical bodies!

Shelley is a real whizz with all of the business's bookkeeping, and has suggested many ways to give us the edge over our competitors, without skimping on quality or service.

**We've upgraded our seating and tables for the larger events. We got wind, via Shelley, that another catering firm a few towns away, were going into liquidation, and were selling off their nearly new and much more comfortable seating cheap. The extra tables are great, it makes it so much easier to arrange large events and have bigger buffets.

**Jasper's friends who play a lot of acoustic, smooth easy music, moved to Taos recently, they are very talented, but wanted a quieter life. They wandered into our shop and offered to play for us! So we now have some more musicians on the books for jazz and acoustic music. They are totally great!

**We purchased another van really cheap, to transport the marquees, dance floor, speaker, lights and DJ gear. It was weird, but the van was on Jeff's car lot, just sitting there, he'd not been able to sell it due to the poor economic conditions. _He virtually gave it to me! I only paid for the transfer of registration and insurance! _ It's in great condition, with a couple of side and rear doors, its easy to pack and unpack, compared to our old truck.

He was very grateful when he knew that Maria was causing him and me, both so much trouble. He is now back together with his wife and kids. You can imagine, his wife is on the warpath, ready to skin Maria alive for spreading nasty rumours about her husband.

**I have to laugh to myself; Maria is definitely beginning to reap what she's sown! I have found out over the last few days, the Maria has gotten into the black books of her mother and most of the tennis and golf club members. Jeff's wife and Maria's mom have made her life hell recently. The hair salon even refused to book Maria in!

I'm happy that I didn't need to do anything, like to go as far as suing Maria. Although, if she starts being a nasty lying piece of poo again, I might have to seek legal compensation. I can just imagine Peter and Dad getting stuck into her.

**Angela and Kate have now become co-owners of the business! We took on a new receptionist called Bree. She's quick and smart and between Shelley and Angela, she's learning the ropes fast.

I am blessed having the financial strain removed from just my shoulders. I get on so well with both of my new co-owners.

Kate and Angela have different skills. Kate is great at being front and centre, schmoozing, getting people on side, doing publicity and she just loves handling a microphone (I hated sometimes having to speak publically). She's always so calm and collected, with her model good-looks and happy smile.

Angela is a quiet achiever, steady, calm and thoughtful. She notices details and sorts them easily. I've never once seen her lose her cool. She is brilliant behind the scenes, organising all the important details. She loves lists like me, and paperwork, filing and ordering things over the net.

If Kate is the social butterfly, Angela is a sweet hard-working angel. I'm probably a humming-bird, going too fast. If I stop, I drop!

**We put on a bartender called Paul, who's a bit of an entertainer, throwing around bottles and catching them. He's even entered those mad cocktail mixing competitions, so now we have access to all of those complicated drinks. Kate, Angela, Shelley and I duly sampled his creations, and declared him definitely on our books!

**Our canvas printed photos arrived earlier than expected, and they have been placed in windows and on the walls, completing the office and shop-front redecorating. The new paint really freshens up the tired looking building, Ben and his brother Dave, did a really professional job. The place looks great!

The new colours and canvases, have bought in all sorts of people passing by into the shop, to browse our menus, activities and price list, and ask us questions. That's how we came to meet our musicians, and Paul, when they too wandered in off the street.

**Picking up foot traffic didn't happen so much before our new re-vamp. We've picked up some new clients who've wandered in. They are mostly for celebration parties of various sorts, anniversaries, birthdays, the Super bowl, Halloween and even the local community centre's Thanksgiving lunch for its frail and elderly members who would be normally eating alone.

We have started getting a steady stream of non-art gallery clients, which is widening our client base substantially. As well as being the saving grace of our business. There haven't been anymore clients drop out, thank God! I have a sneaking suspicion that Maria's Mom and Jeff's wife have managed to find all of those misinformed people and set them straight.

We have a small number of booking for exhibition openings, but not as many as I'd have liked.

The exception on that front is our Tribal and Latino art communities, which have really come on board and now plan to use our catering exclusively! We have a whole range of specific foods and music to their tastes, and set things up exactly how they like. I'm happy that at least some of the art scene is willing to give us a try. Our wait staff and extras are mostly from these two communities, so it works to both their benefit and ours.

**I'm seriously thinking of publishing two new books, all about the contemporary art and food scene here, featuring the Tribal and Latino culture and amazing artists of Taos.

**And speaking of books! It seems that our publishers were forced to change their minds, and give Jasper and I our previous book offer back, along with a most humble apology!

It turns out that our editor had been approached by a certain blonde mystery woman a week or so after our wedding. She'd made some serious allegations about us plagiarizing her work. She also intimated that Jasper was the owner of a Vegas brothel.

Jasper got to the bottom of who said what to whom, and then called on the managing director of the publishing house personally.

Jasper was looking rather like an avenging angel, coming out of the clouds ready to strike down his enemy! I'd never seen him so angry!

He gave the director all the facts, as well as a bit of our background, the director called the editor in, requesting that she either apologize to Jasper and me, or resign.

Our editor didn't feel like backing down, preferring to believe a stranger, instead of someone who'd published with her firm for many years. She left, and was replaced with a much more enthusiastic editor.

So everything is good on that front!

**The mystery blonde woman turns out to be a woman called Tanya. She's someone who'd spent time with Rose in the art thieving racket and then went to federal prison with her. I was surprised that Rose and Tanya were roomies!

Tanya is the granddaughter of the mafia boss, who Rose was committing art theft and fraud for.

When they were both released around the same time, Rose decided to go after Jasper and me, for contributing to the evidence which put her away.

She also held another grudge. She was convinced Jasper and I had something to do with her losing the inheritance, which she was expecting to receive from Esme's estate.

Esme had never thought to leave anything to her son or his children. They had all treated her with contempt; they were only interested in Esme for her accumulated art, house and money.

**Rose had talked Tanya into doing a few favours for her.

Favours that included, researching all about Jasper and me.

Going to our publishers and getting us dropped from our book and on-line learning deal.

Following Jasper to Vegas, on his trip to sort out the apartment.

Once she found out that it housed an escort agency, she then had enough dirt to pounce.

Tanya and Rose had also schmoozed up to Maria and found out all about Jasper's sleeping habits, nightmares, what he had studied, and where he went to school and college.

They'd heard on the Taos grapevine that Jasper was getting married to me, and they then set up the perfect sting.

Both Maria and Rose wanted to split Jasper and I up, not because either of them wanted Jasper, it was to pay him back, and scare me off. I was someone who strengthened Jasper, and they didn't like me supporting him. They wanted him alone and broken so he could be an easy way to get their claws on his money and assets.

Rose thought everything that Peter and Jasper had inherited from their adopted mother Esme, was rightfully hers, even though she was disinherited.

In return for doing Rose's favours, Rose promised to set Tanya up with Edward. Rose had convinced Tanya, that Edward would be willing to get involved with her.

Tanya was a strange woman, who thought that Edward was very desirable. (I mean _really?_) She got a really bad case of the hots for Edward. Maybe she was just deluded and desperate, after spending all those years in prison.

He seemed to not reciprocate Tanya's approaches at all...maybe he didn't like the fact she was part of a mafia family and she'd been to prison. I can only guess...

Edward...well it seems that his odd behaviour over the years, first in hospital stalking me, then telling me things about how Jasper and I weren't meant to be together, and basically causing a nuisance of himself on the morning of the wedding;... all of this strangeness, was his inept attempt to win me over!

Who would have guessed?

When the truth finally came out, I was confused.

I had no idea that he liked me; I always thought he hated me...or something.

Pete and Charlie finally got Edward to finally admit all of his strange and creepy behaviour. He'd never stopped wanting me, from that first moment he'd sat at my table in the hospital cafeteria , when I was eighteen and newly in love with Jasper.

He had stalked me in Taos too, but I didn't have any idea of him doing it, _the sneaky creepy idiot!_

Edward freaked out, on the morning of the wedding. He had fought with Maria and Rose before racing to my hotel room. Which is why he looked all messed up, when he'd come bursting in, spouting things about Jasper and not wanting me to marry him.

He found out that Maria and Rose were going to use Tanya in a set-up.

They had hoped that Tanya's allegations of Jasper using or owning a brothel, and hints that Tanya knew Jasper intimately, would cause me to doubt Jasper and split us up.

_The horrible thing is that they'd very nearly succeeded! _

All of this came out, when Tanya broke down and admitted to her parole officer why she hadn't been meeting the stipulations of her parole agreement. This of course got back to Charlie, who had his many connections working overtime, in order to break this open and make sense of what happened. It was a fluke that Charlie's old buddy was Tanya's parole officer!

_It's a small, small world!_

She and Rose are back behind bars for a few months, in separate areas of the prison, no longer cell-mates.

_See? Life is stranger than fiction!_

**As far as Jasper being a victim of more rumours in relation to his academic career in History, it turns out that he was just the victim of one of the conference organizers being in lust with one of Jasper's colleagues.

It seems the organizer only wanted to get into the nice history professor's pants, and gave her the key-note paper at the conference, instead of Jasper, to try and win her over.

It was a relief that Jasper didn't need to worry about any of his mad Cullen cousins or Maria, being the cause of this particular issue.

**I'm getting ready for Liam and Jasmine to visit. It will be exciting for them to see all the snow and sleeping out in the tipi. There's a nice fire-pit in the centre of the tipi, which keeps it nice and toasty.

Jasmine's studies are going along well and she's found that she is getting good grades. Her confidence has risen and she's given up escort work, finding she trusts Jasper to look after Liam financially.

I'm so proud of my study buddy doing so well at her studies. She's thinking of doing some work in the art area in the future. She also loves photography.

Young Liam is such a funny kid, we love chatting and he's excited to meet cousin Max, aunty Charlotte and uncle Peter. I know that they'll love him.

**Jasper has been splitting and stacking wood every morning this week. All this snow has inspired him to keep us all warm.

Jasper is back from feeding Daisy and seeing Shelley, I watch him swinging the axe, he's stripped off down to a tee shirt, even though it's icy cold. Watching him chop wood really is quite wonderful, his body working calmly, efficiently and his muscles and lean body smoothly sweeping down to split the round blocks of lumber... I could watch him all day. The man is my very own axe-wielding angel.

Jasper's really happy that all of the annoying mysteries have been solved, and our lives are back on track.

We have come to a point as a couple, where our life together has changed and developed.

We seem to be sharing the same dreams now. We sit over breakfast and compare them; it's spooky how similar our dreams are. Maybe it's our souls connecting so deeply.

Wake up together and even meditate first thing every morning. I'm happy that we're on the same wave length and I didn't have to spend a long time convincing Jasper that he might like meditating with me.

We are considering doing some travelling, reducing our hours of work and relaxing into a few more joint publishing projects.

One day we might take off for six months and go exploring somewhere...?

Or perhaps have an adventure starting a family...?

Thanks for everything Nan, all my best to you on the other side.

Much, much love always, Bella xxx


End file.
